I Am At Your Beck and Call
by Uli Writes
Summary: Talia was just having a chill time when she was introduced to a new game, Bendy and the Ink Machine. She had no intention of accidentally summoning the damn devil. Because of this, Bendy is under her command until she finds a desire that only he can fulfill, which leads to shenanigans that neither quite mind. But, Bendy's past comes to haunt him, endangering his mistress...
1. The Summoning

There were many things that Talia enjoys doing in life. Gaming, food, dancing, being with her friends...all of that jazz. So, when she realized she was face-to-face with a demon? Well, she had to wonder:  
How did she get here in the first place?

* * *

"Talia, Talia, Talia!" Ziba calls out to her friend, pushing her way through the crowd of running teens wishing to go back home after their first day of hell school. The bleached blonde turns to look over her shoulder, her hazel eyes widening in surprise at the appearance of her friend. She stops in place and turns around to wait for Ziba's arrival, which is soon. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Ziba then straightens out and flashes a grin to her friend.

"Talia, you've got to play this new game I got!" She explains, holding up a picture of the game on her phone. Raising an eyebrow, she narrows her eyes to read the small caption under the picture of the smiling cartoon devil. "Bendy and the Ink Machine?" She questions under breath, which warrants a long spiel about whatever Ziba knew. By the time she finished, Talia was a little annoyed but pleasantly intrigued.

"It sounds pretty cool. I'll get it on Steam," she decides, nodding her head to Ziba. Ziba claps her hands in delight and hands Talia a flash drive. "When you get the game, plug this in before you start up the game though. It's a bit intense, so this hack I made should make playing a little easier for you." Ignoring the insult to her ability to withstand horror, she takes the flash drive. "Alright, so I'm doing something illegal. Great." Ziba shrugs her shoulders and flashes her friend a flirty grin. "Up to you how you perceive that. Later! Make sure you tell me what it's like." With an exchange of waves, Ziba runs off in the opposite direction she came from, leaving Talia to shake her head at her antics. She looks down at the flash drive in her hand and shrugs, deciding to make her own way she makes it home, she greets her mother and little brother with a quiet "hello!" and quickly runs upstairs to her room. Once in the safety of her room, she sets up her desk and places her laptop on it. Realizing she has to wait for Steam to download the game, she goes to get some snacks ready, in case the game makes her rage.

Once she makes it home, she greets her mother and little brother with a quiet "hello!" and quickly runs upstairs to her room. Once in the safety of her room, she sets up her desk and places her laptop on it. Realizing she has to wait for Steam to download the game, she goes to get some snacks ready, in case the game makes her rage.  
Half an hour later, she plugs in the flash drive into the laptop and starts up the game. It starts up normally and she's greeted by the sort of eerie home screen. Although, Bendy's faces in the background seemed more...sinister. The eyes were just solid black, without the cut-out triangle shape in them. Shrugging it off as part of the hack, she proceeds to play the first chapter. Dark goosebumps spread down Talia's mocha skin as she gets slightly weirded out by all symbolism and tasks she has to achieve. When the ink starts turning on her and she starts seeing the fucked up image of what she assumes to be Bendy, she lets out a loud scream of terror as she tries to escape him in the game. Once Henry, in the game, fell through the floor, her lights flickered off, making her scream more.

* * *

The lights flickered on, bringing her to her current situation- Bendy, as a human, was standing right in front of her. "Fuck," she breathes as she realizes what Ziba's "hack" led her too. Bendy's eyes brighten in delight as he takes in the girl's appearance. His tail swishes excitedly and curls around her leg, pulling her closer. "Hello, darling~ You called?" He coos, a mischievous grin growing on his face. _His voice is so calm and smooth._ Talia shakes her head furiously."I-I didn't! My friend g-gave me a flash drive with a hack a-and then your game glitched out a-and-" The white in Bendy's eyes became slits as he heard the word "hack."

"I-I didn't! My friend g-gave me a flash drive with a hack a-and then your game glitched out a-and-" The white in Bendy's eyes became slits as he heard the word "hack."

"You hacked my game?!" His voice now became distorted and seemed to have multiple layers as he expressed his utter rage. Tears sting at the corners of her eyes and she falls to her knees. "I-I'm sorry don't hurt me!" She cries, covering her face. Bendy steps back a bit as she calms down his anger, realizing he's possibly scaring away his prey.

"...My apologies, darling," He bows lowly, flashing an apologetic smile. "I just don't appreciate when people try and cheat their way through my game. But I see, you had no intention, right?" Talia nods her head once more. Shrugging his shoulders and straightening himself out, he lets his normal devil grin return to his face.

"Now, tell me my dear...what do you desire?" He asks, sliding his hands into hers as his tail unwraps and re-wraps itself around her waist. "What is the one thing you're desperate for in life..name anything, and I'll be more than willing to grant it for you~" He leans forward and his eyelids droop, the dark eyes flashing a bright red as he watches Talia squirm in his hold. "At a small price, of course." Talia whimpers under his gaze and says nothing. He frowns as the gears in his head start turning.

"Wait, you don't have a desire?" She shakes her head. "So...you didn't summon me on your own accord?" She nods her head. He removes his hands and tail from her body and steps back to think hard on the situation. _Well, Bendy, we've got a situation. She's got a delicious soul...but she has_ no _desire. But I can't just leave now since she's been imprinted with the mark of a demon. So I have to make a contract with no definitive date._ He takes a deep breath and gazes at the girl with a bored expression.

"We've reached a problem with a simple, but possibly hard to accept, solution." Talia tilts her head in confusion, urging the demon to continue. "You see, toots, the thing about us demons is that we leave an imprint on everything we come across. Now, on a normal day to day basis where we contact little to none with humans, that's fine. But when we appear or confront humans, we face problems. See, you delicious little mortals are basically free reign for us demons. We imprint of you as soon as we contact you, usually for a contract, and then that's that. The contract seals the imprint. But, then there are cases like now, where a human summons a demon's physical form with no reason to.

"I have left an imprint of you and I can't leave you alone without a contract. If you come into contact with another demon, they _will_ smell my imprint on you and demand that they take half of your soul as payment for not following rules. That is an extremely dangerous process and usually, destroys you mortals in days. To not do that, because I am a decent spirit, will form a contract with you to get your soul. The contract is open-ended- until I alone fulfill your soon-to-be-announced desire, I am to be your lovely and kind servant." Bendy bows to his soon-to-be-mistress, smiling big once more. "This is your only option."

"So...I have no choice but to form a contract with you?" Talia questions slowly, just to make sure she got a better grasp of the situation. Bendy nods.

"And with you as my demon butler, you are to do as I say, until you, by your own skill and power, fulfill my greatest desire...whatever it is." Bendy nods again. Talia sighs and turns away from him to collect her thoughts. _A once in a lifetime opportunity to sell your soul to an actual demon for your safety. At least I don't know what I want yet._ She looks over her shoulder to observe the growing-impatient demon himself.

"Well, darling?" Talia nods her head and faces Bendy once more. "Alright...Bendy. I accept. You are to be my servant until the day I am satisfied." Bendy's horns seem to glint in the light and his smile becomes a smirk. "Excellent choice my dear. Now, please hold still. I need to mark you." Talia's heartbeat skips a beat as her face becomes a deep maroon. "M-Mark?" She whines, but is cut off by Bendy shoving her against a wall, pinning her hands up. "Sh..this takes time and I've grown tired of squirming mortal girls." The demon hisses and leans down to place kisses down Talia's neck and shoulders. Talia gasps and shudders, startled by the feeling of Bendy's smooth lips.  
Her body tenses as she feels his canines scrape across some of her skin. Finding an ideal spot, after making Talia moan quietly with the pressing of his tongue to said spot, Bendy sinks his fangs into her. Talia lets out a yelp and digs her nails into her palm, trying to distract herself from the pain. Bendy paid no mind and drank down some of her blood. After taking a small amount, he retracts his canines and steps back to observe his work- a dark hickey and tattoo combination of a black star against a blueing bruise. He licks his lips and lets go of Talia, letting her fall to her knees as she tries to calm herself down.

"You're mine, Talia. Your soul belongs to me. _Don't_ forget it," Bendy declares, truly sealing the contract.

* * *

Favorite and comment what you like and what you wish to happen! I appreciate criticism.  
Also, fite me. This is great.


	2. Did You Not Think I Was Serious?

After getting over the initial shock of the quite intrusive marking, Talia decided to shut down the game and go downstairs to get a snack. After losing some blood to a demon, she deserves something to eat. Having nothing better to do, and wanting to respect his mistress' right to privacy in her room, Bendy follows Talia down to the kitchen. Realizing this, she stops mid-stairway and looks back at him.

"Bendy! What if my mom or little brother see you?" She hisses, narrowing her eyes at the dancing spirit. He shakes his head and presses his finger to his lips.

"It's alright. Only those aware of me can see me." Talia raises an eyebrow at the statement but says nothing in response. _Must be a demon thing._

"It is!" Bendy confirms, making the girl jump down a couple steps!

"You can read minds?!"

"Possibly." Hissing at the demon again, she turns away from him and continues her path down the stairs. As soon as she steps into the kitchen, she's greeted by the sight of her brother, Ty, snacking on an apple. He looks up at her and smiles, not reacting to the demon behind her sister. _Did he not hear my screams?_ She looks behind her with furrowed eyebrows and gets a shrug from Bendy.

"Who are you looking at, sis?" Ty asks, curiosity lacing his voice. Whipping her head back immediately, she shakes her head. "Nothing, just thought I heard something!" Talia nears him, humming. She grabs an apple and begins munching on it. Bendy takes this time to look around the kitchen, messing around with appliances and anything he can manipulate. Hoping to distract her brother from what would be floating objects, Talia begins a conversation with Ty, strategically moving around to block his view of whatever Bendy was doing.

Once they finished, Talia decides to return to her room. Before she makes it to the stairs, Ty crawls out to her. "Hey, sis?" She looks back to him, and even Bendy watches with interest.

"Yes?"

"You feel...different. As if something is clouding around you...be careful, okay?" Talia gives a kind smile in response to her brother's compassion and shakes her head, returning her trip up the stairs. She arrives in her room and closes the door after Bendy.

"Your brother is very insightful. I enjoy children. They understand and accept honesty a lot better than adults," the demon comments, approaching the girl. "You must be careful with people like him. It'd be a shame for your world to come crashing down because of a little _rumor."_ Talia snorts and crosses her arms.

"My world came crashing down the moment you appeared." Pouting at the jab, Bendy says nothing and watches his mistress prepare for bed. When it came to changing into pajamas, Talia looks at him expectantly.

"What?" Bendy asks, oblivious to her needs.

"I need to change. Shield your eyes."

"It's just body parts. I don't see-"

"I order you to let me change in privacy." Sighing deeply, Bendy shrugs and turns around, his tail swishing in annoyance. "Humans and their inabilities to see past their body parts," he mumbles under his breath. The sound of the bed creaking alerts Bendy that he may turn around and he does, his eyes scanning over Talia's appearance.

"Nice nightgown," he comments, approaching her. She rolls her eyes and pulls the blanket over her body. "Night Bendy. Protect me, yeah?"

"Of course."

* * *

The next day, Talia woke up to silence. _Mom must've taken Ty to school._ Bendy enters the room, grinning wide with a tray of breakfast in his hands. "Morning, my mistress." Talia's eyes widen in surprise and she sits up.

"Bendy! You didn't have to make me any food..." She trails off, her mouth watering at the appetizing meal.

"See it as my apology for adding unnecessary stress to your day," he insists, setting the tray on her lap once she sits up. He watches her in amusement as she wolfs down her meal. _Humans are quite adorable creatures, huh?_

"Bendy...?" Talia calls out gently, grabbing the demon's attention. "Yes?"

"Are you going to school with me?" The demon thinks for a bit, weighing his options. _I'd rather scout the house and this area to make sure no one too dangerous is around, but I know how dangerous high school can be...especially for pretty girls._

"Do you want me to accompany you? I can always just manipulate reality a bit," he suggests. Talia opens her mouth to agree, but remembering that her friend introduced her to Bendy in the first place, she decided against it.

"It's fine. You can stay here and er...do whatever you demons do." Talia starts to slide out of bed, flashing a genuine smile. Bendy nods and bows slightly. "I've prepared a bath for you. And, if I may, I can lay out clothes for you."

"You're really trying to get extra brownie points."

"I can't do anything else since my mistress can't make up her mind about what she wants in life," he teases. Rolling her eyes, she shuffles to the bathroom. "You can get my clothes ready, sure." Once she was out of earshot, Bendy's eyes lost all shine. His tail swayed back and forth before relaxing. _So now lurking demons...good. I'll just do a quick radial search though._ He melts into an ink puddle and slinks away.

By the time Talia came back, wrapped in a towel, Bendy was setting down some of her clothes. He turns around and fiddles with one of her more risque pairs of underwear. "Interesting undergarments for a lady of your age, darling~" Her face darkens as she stomps up to the demon, yanking it out of his hands.

"You pervert! Stay out of my underwear drawer! And that includes my bras as well!" She scowls and begins to shove him out of her room. He laughs loudly, slinking his way out of his room. In a bit, Talia walked out with her bag slung over her shoulders. "I'm going now. See you later, Bendy. Try not to mess around with anything." He gives a small wave to her, watching her disappearing body.

* * *

"Talia! How was the game?" Ziba asks, bounding up to her friend. She slings an arm over her shoulder once she catches up and leans against her. Talia bites down on her lip and she feels her covered mark burn at the mention of the game.

"Interesting...to say the least. I enjoyed it. Can't wait for Chapter 3!" Talia lies, looking up at her friend. Ziba squeals in delight and her steps became more springy.

"Ew, look at her hair! It looks like a rat's nest!" The two tense and bow their head down, knowing the all too familiar voice of the school bitch. They heard the abuse she was throwing and it hurt. There was always a new victim every week. Talia was lucky enough to avoid Veronica, the bully, and her posse's radar. Ziba wasn't so lucky.

Ziba made the mistake of looking over her shoulder to see what was going on and regretted it. Veronica had torn the girl's _Sailor Moon_ tiara and cut her pigtails off, throwing insults and curses at the girl.

"You're such a nerd! No guy will ever like you. Why do you wear such awful things? And those pigtails are hideous!" Talia clenches her fists, getting more irritated by Veronica's attitude. She was _that_ girl back in middle school and her freshman year, so to see someone actively attacked for what she got away with...

"Hey, Stragner!" Ziba squeals in shock and everyone in the area turns to look at Talia, who herself looked surprised at her outburst. Veronica clicks her tongue, turning to look at the girl, and she narrows her eyes. The nerd stumbles away in fear, praying silently for her savior's safety. "What do _you_ want, Lee?"

"Do you get off to torturing those who just want to enjoy life?" Talia asks, approaching the brunette.

"What's it to you? Got a thing for defending the underdog?"

"When people like you are assholes for no reason, I'd say so." Veronica chuckles and walks up to Talia, cracking her knuckles.

"You are just asking for me to beat you up. You sure you want that? I was content not interacting with you." Talia shrugs.

"Sorry to let you down." Talia gasps once Veronica grasps her collar and tugs her close, getting in her face. Everyone takes a step back and Ziba, who was already freaking out over her friend defending the girl, nearly faints.

"Afterschool, I will end you, Lee. You should've just walked by like everyone else."

* * *

"Talia, you are suicidal!" Ziba whispers angrily to her friend, watching as their last teacher of the day wrote their lesson on the board. Talia has buried her face in her arms, dread filling her as the clock ticked closer to her eventual confrontation. "I mean, do you know what will happen once everyone sees you fight Veronica? You'll lose your credibility! People will hate you! You'll have to move! I can't lose my only friend!"

"Ms. Aziz!" The teacher snaps, making the girl slide down into her seat. "Sorry..." Ziba mumbles, and the teacher resumes her lesson.

The bell rang all too soon, and suddenly dread filled her. Ziba patted her friend's shoulder and shuffles off in a hurry to pick up her siblings. As Talia approached outside, her mark was burning more and more. _It's like Bendy is calling me...or he knows what's about to go down._

A crowd had already started to form, and Veronica was standing right in the middle, her arms crossed in expectation. "Glad to see that you haven't run off yet. I was afraid I'd have to hunt you down."

"I'm not much for cowardliness," Talia retorts, getting close enough to Veronica to smell her cheap perfume. "I also don't want to fight so if you could please-" Gasps sound through the crowd when they hear the sound of Veronica slapping her new target, her nails scraping Talia's cheek. She steps back, cupping her cheek, and her mark burns more. Before she can properly react, Veronica tackles her and starts throwing punches, cursing at Talia. Talia cries out and tries raising her arms to block the punches, but two of Veronica's lackeys pin her arms down.

The crowd was slowly backing away, not used to the wrath Veronica was exhibiting. Time seemed to drag on forever as Talia felt her face become more and more bruised and mangled. She felt bones cracking and cuts forming, and as she watched Veronica, she noticed the inhuman rage swirling in her eyes. One of the spectators meekly approaches Veronica, actually feeling pity for the bruising body. "V-Veronica, maybe you should stop. T-Talia looks-" Seeing the crazy look the assailant gave the spectator, he backs up quickly.

Near the end of Talia's torment, Veronica reels back and takes out a knife. She hisses something that makes the hazel-eyed girl tense. " _Your demon can't save you now, eh?"_ She brings down the knife and Talia closes her eyes, waiting for impact.

But it never came, and you could hear people gasp or whisper among themselves. Veronica hissed in pain as she felt the tight grip of someone's fist around her wrist. Talia's eyes widen when she realized who had saved her- Bendy. He looked the same, minus the appearance of his horns and tail. " _What do you think you're doing?"_ He hisses, his eyes and mouth dripping ink. Veronica's own eyes turn red as the demon possessing her reacts negatively to this new interference.

" _You always had the_ worst timing, didn't you Bendy?" The demon hisses, but Bendy was having none of it.

" _Let my mistress go, or I will kill you right here and now, Icarus."_ Icarus grins and shakes his head.

"Her soul is too good for me to let go. I'll kill her and take her soul from you. For once, I will-!" Icarus chokes, feeling Bendy's hands wrap around Veronica's neck. Realizing his position, he shakingly gets up and shoves Bendy away. Icarus leaves the girl's body, and she crumples down to the demon, now revealed to be a melting mass of flesh, hisses at Talia's savior and fades out of existence. Bendy takes multiple deep breaths and his appearance returns to normal, horns, tails and all.

Talia takes time to notice that time had actually stopped(the lack of talking alerted her). "B-Bendy...how did you-?"

"You humans and your need to defend the weakest link," he snaps, glaring down at the girl. "What if I wasn't there? What if I was busy or something? Or if it was a smarter or stronger demon?!" Talia looks away in shame and says nothing.

"Did you not think I was serious? _You are my mistress and your soul is mine. I will be there to protect you...till the day you die."_


	3. Let's Start Over

Talia, after almost being brutally destroyed in a fight, was sent home, her mom driving her home. Bendy followed his mistress in the shadows, whispering soothing words in her ears. It didn't really help, but the feeling of being assured felt nice. Once they had made it home, Talia was basically pampered. Her meals were made for her, a bath was drawn for her, and she was forced to lay in bed. Anything she wanted, she'd have to ask her mom or _Bendy._

 _Bendy._ That damned demon. If she had never agreed to that contract...if she had never bought that game...if she had just brushed off the game and not shown any interest. Maybe, just maybe, she'd be going home, less bruised than she was at the moment. God, why did she have to say yes?

"Mistress." Bendy hums, suddenly forming out of the ink in the shadows. The brunette narrows her eyes and looks away from him, not in the mood for the demon. Seeing this, the demon frowns and approaches the bed. "Talia...I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't expect you to be targeted so soon."

"And I didn't expect to make a contract with an ink demon." Wincing at the jab, Bendy nods his head, understanding what to do.

"I see the fight is making you upset. I truly am sorry, my lady." Talia's face scrunches up as she hears the sincerity in his voice. "I told you- all I wanted was to make sure whatever you desired was fulfilled by _me._ I did not want some other demon who holds a grudge against me to interfere."

"Then why did he? How was he able to tell we were contracted? My mark was covered and _you_ said that _no one_ was within a 50-mile radius of us. You didn't warn me in the morning either!" She snaps, glaring at him. "If anything, this looks like you were desperate to find a way to get rid of me so you can get my soul!" Talia suddenly squeals when she sees that the demon's face is close to hers and the light in his eyes have disappeared.

"I am a demon of my word. I would never cheat my way out of a deal. I'll be damned if some _insect_ from the deepest pits of hell tries to stop me from doing my job. I swore to _never_ be like..be like _him._ " Talia closed her mouth and looked away from him once more. It wasn't the demon's fault. After all, there _are_ demons who surely surpass Bendy in power. "I just...want to be normal, you know?"

"Dear, if you were to be normal, I would have no desire to keep your soul." Well, that totally made her feel better. "If you were normal, you'd have called an exorcist, or call the police before I appeared. You aren't normal and nor will you ever be, and that's perfectly okay. You'll attract the most interesting people and I think that's beautiful."

"You're a tricky demon. You're making me feel warm and safe when the mark on my shoulder tells me the complete opposite. Why?" Bendy chuckles and pulls away from her, straddling her legs. "Why don't we start over, hm?" Shrugging her shoulders, she watches the demon slide off of her and get on one knee. Bowing his head, his tail whips around excitedly.

"I am Bendy, the Ink Demon of the 3rd circle. It's an honor to serve you. I hope that whatever you truly wish...I will be able to fulfill it."

* * *

After a well-deserved nap, Talia was cared for personally by her demon. Setting the bath, brushing her hair, feeding her...it was nice. Of course, she got an odd feeling occasionally whenever she'd watch the tail swish or the horns jut in her face. It was a reminder that the person caring for her, was a demon.

And his outfit- how weird it is to see him in such a dapper outfit. She decided enough was enough. After slathering a crap ton of makeup, she decided to get dressed to go shopping for Bendy- and see if he sensed any other enemies like the one she nearly died from.

Walking through the strip mall, Bendy looked at his mistress curiously. "Why are we here, mistress? Do you need something? I could have brought it to you."

"First of all, call me Talia. _Mistress_ makes me feel old and like I'm in the old days."

"Are you calling me old?"

"Secondly, we're here for _you._ Since it has been clearly made evident that someone can track you through me and vice versa and I may not be ready, I'll need you by my side. And I can't have you looking like Sebastian from _Dark Butler_ in public- it'll raise too many questions." Talia snickers when she observes the demon's sudden facial change.

"Wait, so I have to wear horrendous clothes from this era?" She shakes her head at the demon and flashes an assuring grin.

"Trust me, there are decent clothes. We'll look for dress shirts and slacks and the such." Content with that answer, the demon stays quiet and keeps walking, observing the different stores open. The sun was beating down on both of them and the nice aroma of various food shops fills the sidewalk. As they found various stores and stolepaid for the new clothes, Talia soon forgot she was even shopping for a demon. That is, until she ran into one of her friends- the same one that got her into the damned mess she was in. Seeing Talia tense, Bendy steps slightly in front of her and narrows his eyes at the approaching teen.

Ziba slows down upon noticing the defensive stance of the demon and furrows her eyebrows. "Uh, hey Talia! You feeling better?" The brunette laughs nervously and nods, crossing her arms. "Much."

"Who's your friend? He kinda looks familiar."

"This is Brendon. We've been pen pals and he just flew in." Ziba's eyes sparkle with excitement and she claps her hands together. "I'm so happy for you! Look at you, making friends without me." Bendy snickers to himself, not at all imagining his mistress as some introvert who struggles to be social. It just didn't _fit._ Hearing his laughter, Talia glares at him from the corner of her eye but says nothing. "Well, it was nice to meet your friend! I've got to go. Later!" Ziba waves as she walks away from the two. Once she was out of earshot, Bendy's face drops into a scowl.

"That's the friend that got you tangled up in this mess? She hacked my game?" He hisses, his tail slowly wiggling to life. Talia tugs at his tail to get him to calm down. "She means well enough. Besides, I thought you enjoyed my company." Scoffing, Bendy decides to navigate their way out of the strip mall, dragging his mistress behind him with her steel grip on his tail.

When they arrived home, Talia introduced Bendy to her mother and her brother, who were very happy for her daughter for making a new friend. Letting him stay for the night, thanks to some magicalconvincing on Bendy's part, the two start preparing for bed. It was a ncie night, filled with shenanigans and trying to explain why the demon can't be in the bathroom while she bathes("It's just a human body!""It's called privacy!").

After Talia's mother checks that both of them are sleeping separately, Bendy makes his way onto the bed, much to Talia's displeasure. "Why?"

"You're warm and the bed is more comfortable than the inflatable." Rolling her eyes, she turns away from him and pulls the covers towards her more. Whining, the demon wraps his arms around her body and holds her closer. This began an all out wiggle war that ended with a grumpy Talia's limbs entangled with the shit-eating, grinning boy. "You're an actual pain in the ass."

"Ah, but I'll be your ass-pain until I fulfill the contract."

"That was possibly the worst sentence you've ever uttered." Chuckling, Bendy buries his face into the crook of her neck, his hairs tickling her skin. Giggling, Talia bites down on her lips and twists her body, untangling her limbs from his. She faces him and her eyes droop, watching the demon. He raises an eyebrow, but says nothing, letting the girl observe him.

"Who are you fighting for me?" Bendy cups her face and his hand slowly glows black, forcing the girl to sleep. As her body goes limp with unconsciousness, Bendy sighs, and cradles her head to his chest. "Someone that's none of your concern...just live in peace, and I'll handle everything."

* * *

I decided to have a filler chapter with nice feels, so here ya go~


	4. Incubus

Bendy was...actually a nice demon. Sure, he was a few decades short of customs, but overall, he kept to his word. Whatever Talia needed, he delivered and he managed to scare off a couple lesser demons away from her and her family. Overall, he was more like a personal, other-worldly bodyguard than a hell-bringing, curse-firing demon. Since he was doing such a good job, Talia decided that...

"I can accompany you to school?" He asks incredulously. The girl was so adamant about not letting the demon into her school, so for her to have a change of heart..."Have you fallen in love with me?" Talia chucks her book at him and slides off of her bed, the sun rays shining through her window, screaming 'It's time to wake up!' "Just get ready. You have clothes, right?" Seeing him nod, she saunters her way to the bathroom, leaving the demon to his thoughts. His teasing smile soon becomes a smirk as he waltzes around the room.

He'll admit, the girl had grown on her. Really, she had. Her cute bedroom, the array of stuffed animals she had, and her various hairstyles, all fitting of her personality. He couldn't help but smile when she got excited about art or reading or anything she loved. Talia was, by far, his favorite mistress. Much better than that _angel-devil_ that he once knew. Scowling, he changes into a nice outfit. Content with the look, he hurries downstairs to prepare breakfast.

"Brendon, you should really stop spoiling me so much," Talia pleads, eyeing both the meal and her little brother, who was fucking around with his tablet. Bendy shakes his head and flashes a grin. "I insist. You've let me stay here, the least I can do is make breakfast for you and your family. Laughing, she shakes her head and gets her share of the pancakes, eating quickly.

"Okay mom, we're off!" She waves at her mother, letting Bendy leave before her. She closes the door and begins their trek to the bus stop, a spring in her step. The demon follows her closely, chuckling at her surprisingly optimistic gait. He didn't dismiss the looks he got from females-it did make his ego raise. And, it was amusing to see Talia get frustrated at the whistles she was hearing from the girls. After one particularly risque comment, Talia almost exploded.

"Ah, be quiet Talia. No harm was done. No one can capture my gaze but you." He assures, ruffling her hair affectionately. She whines in annoyance but says nothing, secretly pleased that his attention is now back on her. Once they arrived at the bus stop, they engaged in a quiet but heated discussion about whether or not a hotdog was a sandwich, which soon dragged in the opinions of others who were around. By the time that the bus had arrived, Bendy and Talia were more than frustrated with each other-in more ways than one.

They both stepped onto the bus dead last and start navigating their way down the alley to get to their seats. However, the bus starts suddenly and the vehicle jerks, sending them toppling into a (luckily)empty seat. Bendy groans and his face darkens when he realizes that the sudden weight on his lap is Talis straddling him. She pushes herself up, grumbling, and she too blushes when she realizes the compromising position they're both in.

"O-oh...I'm sorry!" Talia apologizes, looking away from him. However, she makes no move to get off of him. He shakes his head and sits up properly, watching her. "No..it's fine." His tail subconsciously wraps around her leg as she steadies onto his lap, keeping her hands pressed to his chest.

"Well, that's one way to end an argument, eh?" Talia jokes, rubbing the back of her neck. Bendy chuckles and nods his head in agreement. The two just stayed that way for the rest of the ride to school. Although, it was very uncomfortable for the demon as with every bump of the bus, Talia's body would bounce up and down in a way that was going to leave him very uncomfortable for the rest of the day.

Finally, both were relieved of the stressful journey and were allowed to leave it so they could enter the school building. Even after the fight, Talia still got stares, so coming to school with an attractive male not too long after she returned definitely got head turns. Bendy took notice of it but said nothing, as to not offend his mistress or anything.

Ziba approaches the two, grinning wide. "Talia, you didn't tell me he was joining our school!" She exclaims, eyeing the demon. He shrugs and glances down at Talia. "It was a surprise for me too. But I'm glad I get to see my _penpal_ every day now." He stresses the word "penpal," earning an annoyed grunt from Talia. Giggling, Ziba nods starts walking to her first period.

"Well, c'mon now. Don't want to be late for class." She insists, calling from behind her. Bendy looks down at Talia but sees that she's already following her friend. "Just manipulate reality or whatever you demons do to make life go the way you want it." Grunting in annoyance, the demon is quick to catch up with the girls. Seeing that the two were talking about something he couldn't relate to, he decided to zone out and do his job. _No demons around...just disgusting and hormonal teens...Wait..?_ Bendy stops in his place as he focuses on one particular conversation between two boys.

"Bro, that fight between Talia and Victoria was hot! I've never seen Victoria exhibit such primal rage."

"But Talia trying to stand up for herself was pretty cute. She always has this "fuck you" attitude, but she's really weak."

"Think we can corner her into doing something for us? I bet she's still shaken up by that fight."

"Yeah, you're right! During lunch?"

"Yeah!" The demon growls under his breath and he practically stomps to the class where Talia is, rage boiling in his inky veins. _Damn human boys. I thought society would've learned by now to respect a woman. What did Talia do to warrant all of hell being thrown at her?_ He stops in the doorway of the classroom, staring at Talia, who was currently laughing with Ziba. He noticed her subconsciously pull her scarf over her mark and his frown deepens.

 _She made a contract with me._

* * *

"Bye Ziba! See you tomorrow!" Talia waves at her departing friend. Bendy stood next to her, tapping his foot impatiently. Knowing of the incoming assault, Bendy wished that his mistress would leave soon. Luckily, his wish was granted.

Unfortunately...it seems that her timing was still poor because those two boys from before were approaching her. "Hey, Talia!" They called out to her, grabbing the duo's attention. He hisses under her breath. _I need to do something..quick._

Grabbing her hand, he spins her around to face him and cups her face. "W-Wah? Bendy? What are you-" Her ramble is cut off by the demon pressing his lips against hers, holding her close by her waist. Talia's eyes widen in surprise, and she presses her hands against his chest to push him away. Feeling his tongue slip into her mouth, she slowly leans into the kiss, happily reciprocating it as they begin a fight for dominance.

The two boys stop in place and awkwardly watch the scene. "Maybe they'll stop soon..?" One of the boys whispers to the other. Hearing this, Bendy pushes Talia against a nearby tree, sliding his hands to the hem of her shirt, before sliding them up her shirt. He reaches for her bra and fondles the cups gently, earning a soft gasp from Talia. Officially uncomfortable, the boys shuffle away in dismay.

"That escalated quickly.."

"Damn..when did she get a boyfriend? If anything, I'd think she was a lesbian with how much she hangs out with Ziba."

Once sure they were far enough, he pulls away from her lips, removing his hands from under her shirt. Talia takes a breather as she tries to calm down, her mind racing with what they both just did. "I apologize...Talia. I know that was very invasive but these two boys were planning on cornering you and I didn't want you to deal with another confrontation." Bendy tries explaining, but Talia says nothing in response.

"You god damn Incubus," she eventually hisses out and shoves past him. Bendy sighs and quietly follows her, his mood dropping significantly.

By the time they arrived, the two had put a great deal of space between them. "Welcome home," Bendy mumbles under his breath, opening the door for his mistress. Talia walks in and drops her bag at the front door, quickly heading for her room. The rest of the night was filled with a tense wall of silence between the two. Bedtime came and the two began the ceremony to prepare for bed.

With his own damn luck, Bendy walks in when Talia is just in her underwear, looking for a shirt. She notices him but says nothing. Instead of yelling at him, she huffs and slips on a shirt. "I don't see why I should react," she comments as if sensing Bendy's confusion. "since you've touched more than I anticipated." Bendy furrows his eyebrows in annoyance.

"I told you-!"

"I know what you said, and I appreciate that. But why...why did you have to go that far?" Bendy sighs and shakes his head, not answering the girl. "Go to bed."

"Bendy, what are your feelings for me?" He gives her a quick glance over his shoulder as he slips into the bed.

"You are my mistress. That's all I feel."

* * *

God, why do I sin like this? Why do I fulfil my friend's fantasies?


	5. Agitation and Corruption

I've been getting reviews and DMs about how fast this story is moving- trust me, I know! I'm just trying to kickstart the plot so we all have a baseline. We're gonna be more gradual now!

* * *

It was a school holiday the following day, so the duo decided to spend the day together. Yesterday's events were a little surprising, so to calm down, they decide to go out and hang out. Plus, Bendy still needed a little help getting used to the modern world.

There they were, at the local park, just walking around. "It's a nice day to be out, right?" Talia asks gently, messing with her phone. Bendy hums in agreement, looking around. "You humans have done a subpar job of preserving your planet, I suppose." Talia snorts but says nothing in response.

For once, Bendy didn't sense any demons, so to just spend time with Talia in the golden silence without any worries about anyone else. It was just him and his mistress. "I love the flowers here..the park tenders know how to keep them alive and they always smell nice." Talia rants, soon going off on a tangent. The demon watches with a fondness in his eyes and listens to her rant.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to ramble," she suddenly finishes, clenching her fists. Bendy shakes his head and offers an assuring smile. "I love hearing you talk about what you like. It lets me learn more about you. It's important for me to have a strong connection with my mistress in this contract."

"Is that why you made out with me?" Bendy sighs in irritation at the girl for bringing it up again. "I don't believe this. Talia! I apologized! I did not intend for that to escalate, but would you rather have some other guy do that to you? Those boys-"

"-wanted help with homework! They admitted they were going to _force_ me but after seeing you, they got scared and dropped the plan. My god, Bendy. Not _every_ male is the scum of the Earth!"

"I'm sorry for caring!" He throws his arms into the air. "I didn't want you to get hurt, is that so wrong?"

"You could've...I just...you needed...just-agh!" She pulls at her hair. Noticing the looks they were getting from concerned parents, Talia decided to walk away to cool off. "I'm going to get something to drink." Bendy watches her with deep annoyance. "For fuck's sake...she's acting like I raped her." He kicks a nearby rock and sighs. "I suppose, I could've warned her earlier...or just pulled her away." _But how do I tell her that I've developed weird feelings?_

 _"Here."_ Talia hands him a cup of tea, not facing him. He reluctantly takes it from her and takes a sip. She shrugs and takes a sip of her smoothie and continues walking. Bendy walks after her quickly and silence resumes.

"Where's your dad?" Bendy asks bluntly. Talia winces but shrugs it off quickly.

"He died in combat. Saved a comrade and an enemy sniper found him." Silence once more, and Bendy felt like a major asshole.

"Did you ever want kids, Bendy?" Talia asks. Bendy raises his eyebrow, but can't stop the feeling bubbling in him. It had been a long time since he was asked a question about his own history.

"Why do you ask?"

"Ty...Ty really likes you."

* * *

 _"What do you have there?" Bendy asks calmly, looking over the boy's shoulder. Ty looks back with a bored look. "Just a little game. I like video games."_

 _"I've never played before," Bendy admits. This interests the boy and he gives the demon the tablet. "This is how you play!" Hours passed and by the time that Talia and her mother returned, the two boys were engaged in a heated battle and argument about Super Mario Kart. Shaking her head, Talia laughs at the boys._

* * *

 _"_ It's really hard for Ty to find people outside of us to trust." Talia points out. The demon chuckles and decides to take a seat on a patch of grass. "Yes, I suppose, at one point, children appealed to me. Two kids, max." Talia nods in thought and sits across from him.

"What's stopping you?"

"Demons aren't the most loyal people..plus, it'd be hard to take care of them constantly making contracts like this one," Bendy jokes, shaking his head. Talia smiles sadly back at him and sets down her smoothie.

"I'm sorry...that must suck. You fear infidelity and therefore, can't fulfill a want."

"Trying to help me there, Talia? I thought this was your contract, not mine!" The girl groans and chucks a rock at him in disgust. "Shut up! I decide to be nice for a short period and suddenly you decide to tease me." The demon shrugs and sips his tea some more. Silence, again, but it's a more welcome silence.

"You're so infuriating." Bendy raises an eyebrow.

"You don't _act_ like a demon. You're like a problematic brother or an annoying guy-friend, and you have such good intentions for someone who wants my soul and yet..you do things that are just... _wrong."_

 _"_ I suppose I keep you on your toes, which is important with a demon."

"I don't like it. I don't like not knowing what to expect from you. You're a demon so, me not knowing how you'll respond to something or do something is tiresome. I like predictability." Bendy chuckles and crawls over to Talia, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Did you predict summoning me the other day? Or how about that demon that possessed Veronica...did you predict that?" The girl bites down on her lip and shakes her head. "Darling Talia, there has been _nothing_ predictable about me. That's what makes this _so much fun."_ She snorts and looks away from him. "Whatever you say, Bendy."

"How do you think I feel? I don't even know when this contract ends because I don't know _what my mistress desires."_ Talia shrugs him off and scoots back. "Whatever. I want to go home now." Nodding his head, Bendy stands up and grabs his cup, helping Talia up. "Let us go then." And they begin the journey back to their home.

Half way through their journey back, they pass an art store that quickly grabs Talia's eye. After much begging, Bendy decides to step into it, deciding to repress his animosity towards the drawing tablets. The struggle became much harder though when Talia made a direct b-line toward the drawing tablet display. He stands in the background, watching as she talks animatedly(pun intended) with one of the salesmen.

"Bendy, can you pose for me?" She suddenly asks, surprising the demon. "I want to try out this tablet I'm thinking of getting." Bendy cringes inwardly but says nothing, getting into a simple arrogant pose. Pleased, Talia sits down and begins sketching out Bendy's body on the tablet. Deciding to be a little tease, he lets his horns and tail pop out. Despite this sudden change, no one seemed to notice, or maybe care. Letting out a frustrated puff of air, Talia resumes her drawing.

After about 10 minutes, she flips the tablet and shows it to Bendy. Despite the chills he got when people drew him, the demon managed to appreciate Talia's skill and her ability to capture his essence. "It looks good...I like the blending you did..and how fluid you made my tail look!" The salesman goes into a rant explaining why that was possible, and the demon knew that they would be spending money at that moment.

He also noticed the black, ink-like sludge that was crawling out of the tablet and towards Talia. His eyes widen and he steps forward to stop it, but he's too late- the sludge leaps onto Talia's shoulder and slides down her left arm, infusing itself into her skin. She nor the salesman pays no attention to the sludge and Bendy grits his teeth in annoyance. _What was that? Don't tell me...is it happening already?_

Discussions finished and the two were walking down the street, Talia hugging her tablet tightly to her chest. "I'm so happy! I've been wanting this for awhile now!"

"How did you afford it? Isn't that expensive?"

"That's why credit cards exist, Bendy." Rolling his eyes, he crosses his arms and says no more, keeping his eyes on Talia's left arm. They arrive back at the house and Bendy walks ahead to Talia's room, leaving her to gush about her purchase to her mother and brother. He kicks off his shoes and sits on the bed, waiting for his mistress. As soon as she steps in, he gets up and slams the door shut behind her, gripping her left hand.

"B-Bendy! Again, with this s-sudden-!" He presses his finger to her lips, his eyes blank and just swirling with anger. Talia tenses and presses herself against the door in a failed attempt to get away from him. "B-Bendy?"

" _You need to trust me, right now._ " He growls out, digging his nails into her hand. She whimpers in pain and nods slowly. "You're scaring me...what's wrong?"

"I need you...to set down the tablet and step away from it."

"W-what? What are you-?"

" _SET DOWN THE TABLET, TALIA._ " Yelping, Talia pushes him away and drops the tablet, jumping over to where he is. Somehow, she preferred Bendy being Incubus-like than being Cthulu-like.

"Do _not,_ under _any_ circumstances, touch that tablet." He warns, approaching the device. "There's a reason why I stayed away from art class and all of your art supplies?"

"W-what?!"

"Every demon has their weakness, each related to their origins. Mine just so happens to relate to art. If their contractor comes into contact with their weakness while us, the demons are around..." Talia looks at him, furrowing her eyebrows.

" _It becomes a pain in the ass."_

* * *

I swear this story has a discernable plot.


	6. Corrupted Contract

Talia eyed the tablet from her far corner of the room, her body trembling at the sight of the agitated Bendy. Ink was slowly rising around him, and his tail was swishing back and forth violently. His horns jutted out more and seemed to be cracking and dissolving, only to reform into something scarier. And his ink-like hair was covering his face, only leaving his trademark sadistic grin visible. There was no sight of the demon she was joking with earlier in the day.

Suddenly, his clawed hand reached out and grabbed her left arm, and she screamed loudly, somehow not alerting any of her family. " T̢̼̞̫͕͙ͯ̿̓͌ͧ͑̂-̨̻̖̥͔͕̑ͦ͗ͮT̷̰̲͍̜̬̞͙̓ͦ̀̊ͪ̎̇a̲͙͎̬̺̮͛̎̇͗͜ĺ̥͇͓̭̮̣̯ͪ̋͢i̜̘ͣ̒͂́͂ȧ̙̝̞͖͕͆͋͆̾̒~̣̥̖͐̊̅͐ͦ!̝͈͍͖̝͎̊̂̊ͦ͂ͅ ͑̿̂T̊̉͠á̝l̠̹ͫ̔̌i̵̻͉͇̾̎ͅaͩ̓ͮͫͭͯ̍҉̬̪̝̦̳̥,̸͌ͥ̿ͭ ̧̲̖̤̟́̔̍̉͛̚d̥̳͓̹̮̋͐̄̏̐͟a͙̺̓ͮͫ̾̚r̬̊ͤͪ̈́l͑͛̄͐i̝͙̜͉͇͍̔͒̉̋̆̊n̪͈̤̻̤̖̍̌̀g̣̗̣͇ͪ̎ͮ!̶̩̝̑̿̒ͯͣ ͍͕̫̥͉̰̄͂M̙̘̰̓̌͊ͪ̌̂̔y̟̼̜͉̹̯ͫͮͮ̑͋͊ͅ ̝͍̯̤̘̻͖dͨ̍ͣͥ̌̾̚͞a͔ͭ̔r̥̙̩̙̪͕ͣ͛̓ľ̜̠̗̳̦͌ͅi̹̦͔͎͍̺̓͊̊̌̀̅͋n̰͕̗̓ͬͣ͌ͭg͔͔̟͍͉̥̒ͦͮ̄ ͖̈ͬ͗l̜̬̖̩̜̟͍i̩̙̰̘̻̘̮͋̃t͖̥̳̦͗̍̊̿̚t̤̱̗̫̯͚̍̍͐ͫ̏̅̃͜ľ͒ͣͫ̇̋ͪe̶̠͈̣̻͙̎ͅ ̸̭̹̣̫̰̹͔m͚͈̤͇͇̭̘̌̐̈́ͯ̏̇i̼̦̱̓̓ͬ̆͒̂̏š̞͍͗t͇r̞̮͍̻̱̗͖̀ͭ̏̂̌̑͢e̤͎͈̝̝̐s̨͚̺͉̒̌͒̎͗̾s̠̘͈͍̠͎̊!͇̱ͬ" Bendy coos, his voice garbled and several octaves deeper. " Ȉ̵͇͔͛ͧ͑ͪ͑̐ ̛̜̣̮̪̯̳ͣ̎k͎̗͇̽̋̑̿̆n̷̻͗̓e̶͕̲͕͎̩w͍̾̾̐ͨ̉̚,̖͎̼͌͂̾͊͂͋ ̱͎̣̗͇ͭ̑f̬͙̳̙͔̫̉ͩ̒̓͢r̴͚͔͚ͥo͍̫̞̠͚̎ͥ̽̎̈m̱̟̞̠̩̼̼̈̉̌̐͊ ̤̺̮̦̰͒͂ͫ͋̊̚ț͇̖͙͚̰̝̾̒̃̀̕h͓̱̥͖̺͓͎̀̈̽̆̎̍e̳͚̣͓̗ ͓̠̣̹̿̏̀ͣ̚m̠ͧ̾̒̎̌ͨ̚o̻̲͈ͮm̸̜ͮ͂̑ͥͥͧėͭ̚n̈ͫͧ̅ͯ́҉t̮̬̙͉͍̖ͨͥͭ͐̍ ̲̫̯I̞̤̲̱̗̓̀͒ͧ̋̀̀ ͂m̠̻͚͓̘̙͂͝e̛̼ͫ́ͣͩͩtͩ̄̃ͪ̅̋ ͒͌҉̗͚̞̱̮̝̝y͉̮͚̩̯̠͊ͥͅo̤̱̪̻͇̯͙ͭ̐̄͂̄̚úͯ,̏ͨ͗ͭͨ ̢̣̿̐ͦ́ͭͧ̊y͇̳̲̤͙̋ͥ̐ͤ̽ͦͯo͙̼u͘ w̝̝͗͊̿͡o͓͌u̻̯͓ͮ̅ͧͯͅḷ̨͈͕̪̣͌͑̾̀̾̚ḑ ̆̋͂̌b̲̆̆ͤ͢e̢͈̩̓͊̍͛͒̚ ͖̯̟͍â̵̻̰͔̱ͣͥ̆ ̚҉gͣ͏̖̫r̴̫̞ĕ̠͓̄̒͜ą̘̏͊t̘͓͙̤̮̞̲͛̍ͫͧͣ̎̿ ̞̙̯̯͚̹̈́ͨ̑̅m̟̯̜̰͖̮̤̊ͯ̈̔͒̚͟i̱̮͊͂̈́̈̐s̨͇̩̭̟̯͕̝̃ͥt͎͋̍̔͑ͤŕ̨́é̺ͪ͂ͧ̐ͥ̀š̙̝͓̱͇͋̒͐sͩ̇͒̌ͣ́!̇̿̉̾́ ̡̜͛ͭ͋͑̓ͥÃ̡̤̺̦̣̰͙̰ḧ̡̝͇̼͚̥͙̘̽̾̍ͧ̐̽,̜͉̙͈͚̋ͥ͌̚͞ ̽ͥ̀y̐͡ō̷̦̩̩̹̦͎͚̈̇u̱͐̓'r̳̹̪͍̣ͮͩͧ̀͟e̞͖̪̮̦͉ ̤̮̞̳̰͡ͅş̃͛ͮͭͩͬ͂o͖̖̰̿̍̈ͨ̊ ̜̻̻̬̤̤͈̅ͧ͛́b̶͓̙ͨ̑e͖̜̣ͥ͢ā͇̯̤̘̘̅ͪͮ́ű̡̻̰̻͔̙͐͋́̈̽̈t̪̔̉̆́ͫ͑i͇̘̹̔̃ͮ̌ͧ̚͠f̸̻̝̽̍u̬͍̮̠͍̪͌̚͠l͚̪̖̟̝̲̓̃̔ͅ!̹̠̜͓̩̙̖̌̂ͤ͞" Talia shakes her head, tears falling down her face. She yanks at her arm, which forces Bendy to hiss loudly at her. " N̜̉̎͂̑ͧ͊̉͜ǫ̏͐͆ͣ̓̈́!͟ ͙̩̭̎͌̇ͫͫ̆̚ͅD̦̠̖̄͛̓ͯ͢o̥̳̙̼ͫ͘n̗͖͕̩̘̄'̴̱̹̮̜̖t̼̞̳̻ͫ̄̃̔͊͠ ̴̮̱͉̣̆̊̄̈m͖͖͕̮̣̏̑͗̒́̋̀o̯̘̞ͭ̓̋v͓͍̺͖̗̐̍͌ͨͤe̵̙̦̐͊͊̾̀̓ͭ!̳͓ ͦY̶̦͚͚o͙̰ͣ̏̄̌̈́u̎r̥ͥͭͨͫ̚ ͇͎͑͑̔̽͗a͇̘ͩ̀͊r̤̀͗ͦ͂m̳̹̘̄͡!̡͇̬̍̊ͮ͒͒͆̚" She sobs more, looking down and away from the demon.

Bendy snarls and reaches with his other clawed hand to inspect her arm, taking notice of the black veins pushing against the skin. "S̘͚͕̫̱͋̉ŭͨ͒ͧ̎̽ͮc͚̻͓h͉͕ͧ̊́͒̃̕ ̺̙̹̂̎ͬb̫̳̐̀͌͐̆̌̚ͅe̱̗̤̣a̸̖̜͍̝̭̋u̥͙͖ͥ̇̽̏͑͡t̗̫̲͚̯̻̜͛̏͘ȋ͎͓̃ͣͪ̒̿f̯͚̠̝̬̄̏ͪ͋͌̊͒͝u͓ͮ̊ͬ̑̓̐̔ľ͑̀҉̻̭̥̺̻ ̬̦̊̿͝i͓̜̫̼̓ͭͥnͣ҉̬̺͙ḳ̠̣̊͂͜.̙̹̦̝̥͓͗́̒̋̂ ̆҉I̭̾̌ ̧͉͓͔͓̔l̬̜̮̼͙͊̚ȯ̝̭̳̘̮̭́͂v̫͓̹̥̹̲̟ͥ̂̓ḙ͖̱̙̍̈́ ̠ͮ̏͊͝i̱̗̯̎̔ͨ̂̔ͮ̚t̗̪͕̏̏̀,͓͙̥͖͎̾́̿ ̯̤ͫ͐͋ͥ̋͑̽o̖h̔̿̂͏͙ ̧̰̘̐s̮̝̩̤̮͎͂́ͅó͕̚ ͫ̚͘m̱͎̯͚̂ͭ̿ͦu͓̗̲̠̱̫͍̓͒ͥc͕̪͕̳̗̝ͬ̓ͬ̒͠ḩ͕̍," he purrs, tracing her veins. His grin widens and his tone shifts into a more sinister one. "B̾̇̄҉̤͔̘̫͉̤u̷̅̏t̷̝̼̉.̰̻̗̖͇͎̓̀͋.̸̺̱͖̬̠̬͓̉̆̏.̛͖͓́i͗̆̈́ͦ͆͝ṯͤͭ͒ͫ'̶͕s̺̗ͯ͋̐ͫ̈́ ̺͠n̮̭͖̮͚͕̂̂ͮ̑ó͉̬̣͖t̜̪̼̊̑͌ ̲̗̝͖͉͖̓̊͐ͯ͒̉̓f̵̼͙̩̭͚̼̟i̢̓̊̅t̥̖̎͠ ̸̙̏ͮ̊̉f͈̣̞͕̗̓̍̑̚o̳̩̦ͣ̅ͪ̒̏̿̉r̅͊̑ ̵̩͍̅̊̈ͨͮy̤̯̼ͣ̇ͥͬ̏ͤọ͎̗̳͊ͧͦͯ̂u͔͍̙̮̻ͣ͑̌̔͢!̸̥̰̱̫̤̲̳ͭ́ͣ ̖͍̗͚͕̥͆ͭ͛̆̔Î͓͔̜̼͑͊ͨ-̹͐ͯÌ̮͉͇̜͂͞'͓͔͓͎m̫̭̘ͧ̀̏̀͋ͦ ̖̘͔s̩ͦ͋͗̓͋̃o̭̺̜̘ͮ͊͊͘ ̴̼͈͈̹̌̊̾̏s͍̝͙̼̤ͭͫͦͬ͌̐o̪rͣ̈́ͨ́ͧ̚r̲̳̠̼̬͍͎ͯ͂̚y̨̩̯̱̼̐̓̆ͤ̀ ̰̝̫̽ͪ̀ͫ̃͞d̼̬̆́á̃ͫͯͦ̚r̎̋ͥ͂ͨ̎ͪ͡ļ̲̞̮̳̮͚̪̐ͥͦ͌͌ͣ͂ĩ͎͉̟̹̪͈͒ͮͨ̂̅͠ñ̯̥̦̠͈̔̽̆ͭ̃͂g̛͖̙͎͕̯̜͒̆͂͌.͔̞̥͇͎̅̌̒ ̟͛͛̋̑Iͫͦ̉̚͜-͇̖̖ͧI͚̻͇̜̓'̝̯̭̳̘̂̋ͨ̎̿̎l̻̪l͎̊̽ ̴̪͓͈̍g̠͉͇̘̖ͪ̌e̶̥͎̺̹͍ṯ̥̺̮͌̿ ̮͓͔̩̻̓̍̽ͭ̊̋̐iͨͬ́ͮ͝t̗̲̬̦̠̰̞͒̅̂̌͛́ ̻̝̞̻̪͍̭̀̾o̦̱̣̪̜͚͕ư̱̦͚̥̲̆̃̌t̳̳̙͌̂̈́̆̓ͭͤ!̸̖̝̗̗̭̾ ̐ͭ̆ͫͯͤ̑R̠͙̞e̙̘͍͈͕̞ͩ̓̇̈́͗ͅá̶́̇ͧ́l̮̯̅̎̍́͑ ̗̺̹̥̋̐̈́́̑ͨ͜q͈͙̺̍̊͟u̠̣̰̙͓̘͋ͦ͒͞ͅĭ̮͉͓̥̥͒̐̑ͣ̾c̣̣͓̞̺̿̈́k͉̝͉͚̰̪͐́͊͛̍ ̸͔̬͍͍̰ā̰ͮ̊ņ̪ͤ̅ͣͣ̉ͨd̳͈̰͚̱̱͕͌̉͊̾ͪ̑̄ ̸̭̱̭͈͔͓̿̐̓ç̲̙̹̠͕̫͇ͩ̒ͤ̋l̩̫͊̊̀ͥ̈e͙̫̥̹ͩ̾ͪ̐͠a̘͈̘̰̟ͪͤ̿̅̚n̮͖̙̩̩ͨ̄͗ͮͩ̓!̭̼̟̜̅͋̔ͤ" He raises his claw to cut into her arm, only to get kicked in the face by Talia. Screeching in pain, he stumbles back and falls on the ground. This only makes the ink more agitated and it swirls around the demon. However, tears slide down under his ink and he starts trembling. "T̵̰̠̩-̨͍ͭͣͦT̋ͭ͏͈̰͇͕̯̟͔ạlͣ́ͧ̃ͧ̓҉̗̝ì̙͍a̙̳͕̒̄̂̈́̚!̚͡ ̴͎̙̺B̺̦ě͉̲͆͗͆ͥa̢͔͌͂̒ų̠͖ͯ͛ͨͤ̽̓̒t̺̼̲̏ͣͤ̚ï̸̯̝̮̰̒̈́f̼̳͕͓̤̼͍̄̈́̌̽ǔ̙̱̹̺̀ͣ̃̀̚̕l̀́̅ͫ ̸͚͙́m̌ͩ̈́͛̒͘i̷͕̤̩͍̊͂̓̏s͛͏̺̲͓̳ͅt͎͖͕̭ͤ̐̚͟r̝͚̟̹̺̓̍e̝̩͡sͦ̄̽̾s̖̳̺̫̝̙͉̐̌̾ͭ̄.̤̥̪̲̳̦̻̓ͭ̆ͩ̾́.͙̗̦͙̏͡.̜͓̻̲̪͈͇̎̎ͭ͑̓͌͌͝w̴͓̱̲̙̟̔ͫͩͤ͂-ẉ̃̇̈̔͑́̎h̺͈͎͎͖ͨ̍yͩͤ̔ͬ͗ͧͩ͠ ̮͚̱d̠͍̞͖͎̝ͅo̴̓̌̂ ̵̆͐̽̐y̹̪͕ͩͯ͒ȍ̖̺uͪ ̖̲̬̮̮̥ͪͣh̳̲̰͖̱̏͑͒́͋̉͟u͓̇̆̈r̺̩͎̆̿̂̎͝t̟̉͗ͦ̅ ̢̝̺͕̰̭̫̻ͬ̀̅͋̍̏̚m̯̜͔͈̗̟͒̏̈ͫĕ̫͖̪̳̰̝̔͐̋ͣ̓̇͝ͅ?" He asks, crawling over to Talia slowly. He spits out ink and scratches at the ground. Pain fills his voice as he climbs back onto the bed. "D̲̹̳͍͚̖̉̀͌̌i̳̝̙͓̰̥̘͘d̞͙̗͉̜̓ ͈̝̣̌̑̑ͨ̓͌I̾̍̔̐̚͏̮͎̮̳ ̐̊̒ͮ̚d̾ͤͣͪȏ̫͓͓̰̦̘͌͆̑̃͂̾͘ ̷̪̲̥̱̮̮ͦ͐̍s̄̕o̰̭͔̫̿m̲̟̩̗ͦͩͯe͎̭̟͈̣̺̜̾̀t͓̖̺̘̉̔̊̎̀hͨ͌̂͏̦̼͔i̷n̬̞̼̤͖͔̂̒͡ͅgͦͬͥ̎̿̐͏͚ ̙̩ͤ̈̌w͍͕-̘̰̤͍̟͑̓̄w̞͗̈̚r̦͔̄ͩͯ̅̈́͜ô̏̊̌n̫͖̞̯͈̙̂̔͢g̣̠̟̟̮̮͉̀ͭ̔?̺͉̊̊́͑̔̽ ̫͍͓͒ͥPͣ̌̋ͬ͆͏̳-̘͖̩̟͑̒͛̏͗̚͢p̭̺̮͍̦̹̀̀l͑ě̪̥̥̘ͩ̓̄̑̈a͓̤̣̠̼̯̥ͫ̊͘s͆͋ͧ̇̀̿̿e̴̯̜ ̢̜̬ͅf̨͙̤̰͇͚̺̘͂ͧ̾̚ö̯̗̬̖͙̹́̃ͫ͆ͅr͍͔ͯ̓g̲͙̣ͬ̀ͬ͊͐̋ͤi̱͙͈͚͍̋̒ͫ̍ͫ́́v̶̙͕͍̖̝̂̒ͭͅĕ͍̺̥͈̹͍̉̍͋̇ ̹̬͖ͦͫ̔͛̊͟m̝͉̙̺̰͓̬̈ͦe̟͓̹͔͇̬̭.̲̤̝̈́́͛ ̶I̴̻̖̦̰̯̝͊͌͂͐ ̤̦̏͌ͦͦͤͣ͌͝ͅd͛̆ͧ͒̆ͨo̶̩̻̳̺ͥ̎̆͛̓nͧ̽̿͏'͛̀tͨ̾̓̈ͨ͂ ̰͒̎̈́̇͊͜l̸̦̣͇͓̪̭̩̓̐̉̑̈ͯ̌ī̗̪̼̟̮ǩ͇̠͇͍̘̭̬̋͒e̗͍͉̩̝̝ͣ͗̇̉ͭ ̶̘̳͇̯̽̃͑͑͗̒̔b͕ͥ̇̅̃ͧͬe̎́̏̚in̥͙̣̲̞̪̅ͥ̄̇ͫ͒ͅg̣̺̩̍̌͊̾ ̻̬̬̝͚͙̉ͨh̴ȉ̩̫̥̣͖̩͆͗t̸̩̖̙̫̙̱̮͗ͤͪ͐ͬ̆̍ ̫͇̳̙̓ͭͣḅͬ̊ͩý̀ ̥͔̙̙ͣ̽ͭ̎̚͘y̮̬̞̥̭͈̼̑̋́̒̈́ͧo̴̩̣̮̝̫͐ͨ̌ṷ̙ͯ!̧̹͓̆̀̈ͅͅ"

Talia refuses to make eye contact with Bendy, eyeing the door. _How...how the fuck...what about art triggers him? God, I just made a deal with him like a month ago and I'm already losing my life!_ She lets out an ear splitting scream when she feels his clawed hand grab her left arm again. "T̍͐ͯͬͮ͋̋̓҉̻̦̻A̰̻̗͌̓̿ͮ͌̿̂́̚͜Ļ̟̣̞̭̞͊̊ͅI̗͎̜̤̦̰̻͆ͯ̿ͩ͑͝A̩͈̤͖͚̋ͧͭ͘ ̗̦̻ͪ͠L̸̨̜̖͚̮̦̋̓̎̽͘Ȅ̳̣͔̫͉̂̀͛̎̚͝ͅT̷̛͚̠̱̭̰̝̯͉ͪ̅̓ ̀̏ͣ̅͂̐͂ͥ҉̙̥̥̥̝̰̤͡M͖̭͊̄ͨ̿̀̿ͯͥË̮̻̙͖̲̯̮́ͤ̾̃̂̆ ͚̻̲̓̆̓͂́̋ͤH̵͕̤̗̗͖̳͗̍͐̽E̵̢̙͍͔̻̖̹̼͈ͭ͑̃́L͎̬̱͊̎̽̒̍̓ͮͩ̌P̻͙͉̱̣̩̓͛̾ͨͮ̂͒̕͢ͅͅ ̘̩͍͗ͧ͊̌̂͝Y̸͚̰̗̣̳̠̮̘̠̏̄̒͊̚Ȯ̧̩͍͔̞͇̉̈́U͎̺̭͖ͮͦ̑̿ͪͯͣ͝!" He screams, and his nails dig into her veins, letting the black ink splutter out.

"BENDY!" Talia suddenly sits up in her bed, screaming loudly. Bendy rises from his side of the bed, growling. "Talia?!" He calls out, looking around. Seeing the shaken girl, he furrows his eyebrows and reaches out to her. "Talia?" The girl shrieks and jumps out of bed. "Don't touch me! Y-You fucking psycho!" She curses out, scooting back away from him. His eyes widen and he reaches out. "Talia, wait! The tablet, what did I say?!" She freezes, and the nightmare she just went through flashes in her eyes.

Carefully, he slips out of bed and slowly walks over to the girl. "I'm not going to hurt you. It's just me, you trusty demon here. I promise," he whispers. When he's close enough, he grabs her hands and gingerly pulls her into his embrace. "Darling Talia...I'm right here. It's only me," he assures. Talia breaks down in his arms, sobbing into his chest. Rocking back and forth, Bendy runs his fingers through her hair, humming softly. He eyed the tablet warily, knowing that it, and that sludge, was the source of her mistress' distress.

"Talia...what is wrong? What has hurt you?" Bendy asks, whispering into her ear. "Was it a bug?..A demon?..Me?" Feeling her tense up at that last option, this confirms his suspicions. "What about me scared you?"

"Y-you...ink was e-everywhere...and your voice...God, your voice was so deep and scary..and this crazy grin, that you wouldn't drop! A-and..you were just all over me. You refused to leave me!" Bendy sighs and closes his eyes, leaning back against the bed frame. "Will that-?"

"No. I promise you." He pulls her away so they make eye contact. "I swore to you _I_ would _never_ hurt you. My job is to _protect_ you." He leans forward and kisses her forehead. "Alright? I promise to help and protect you." She nods slowly and remains quiet, enjoying Bendy's warm embrace. His tail curls around her comfortingly and they stay like this for awhile.

"Bendy." She whimpers out, looking back up to him.

"Yes?" He replies gently, matching her gaze.

"C-Can...Can you..?" Diving into her mind, he sighs and leans forward, pressing his lips against hers. She melts into the kiss and grips onto his arms, sighing in content. _Talia...the things you do to me._

They pulled away and made their way back to bed, this time Talia snuggled close into Bendy's arms. He watches her sleeping form, his eyes half-lidded as he goes over what they had just done. His tail wiggles around as he thinks. The clock struck 2 am, and he made a decision:

 _I need to be careful. I can't let myself or her be tempted._

* * *

"Talia, you don't have to go to school if you don't want to," Bendy insists, watching the girl bustle around to get dressed. "After your nightmare, I wouldn't want to go outside."

"You can stay behind. I don't want to be near you right now." She coldly replies, slipping on her jeans. His eyes widen in surprise, but he nods his head. "Alright. Whatever you say." Grunting in acknowledgment, she slips on her shoes and leaps over the tablet to head downstairs. Bendy eyes the tablet warily, already knowing that the contract is spiraling down to shit. "Damn you, Joey..." He hisses, fading into some ink and slinking away. He watches Talia as she walks to the bus stop, wary of the demons that are prowling around. _Funny how eager demons are to hunt for prey that_ isn't _theirs._

 _"_ Talia!" The girl turns around to see an incoming boy, and her eyes perk up at the sight of his shaggy brown hair and light yellow eyes.

"Zayn!" She calls back, waving her hand. Bendy narrows his eyes when he senses a demonic presence trailing the boy. _Who is he? I haven't seen him since I've been at the school...and Talia hasn't mentioned him._

"Zayn, how are you feeling? I heard you got mono." He chuckles and coughs into his tissue, his body visibly shaking with illness. "Ah, I still feel a little sick, but I'm doing well. I'm more concerned about you." He brushes some her hair out of his face. "I saw the fight on a video someone sent me. Victoria was so primal, it was scary. Are you sure you want to be here?" Talia smiles at his sign of affection and nods her head.

"It was scary, but I'm fine. I've had help." Nodding his head, Zayn stays content with the answer. "If you're so sure." The bus drives up to the stop and together, they board the vehicle, finding a seat to be in. Just as the doors close, ink latches onto the steps of the bus and slithers over to where the friends were sitting, using the shade of the chairs to conceal himself. Bendy listens to the conversation, looking for any keywords to alert him of danger but, despite the demonic presence clinging to Zayn, he seemed relatively harmless.

"Hey, did you ever get that new tablet you've been dying to get?" Talia flinches at the question but nods slowly, forcing a smile. "Yeah. It's really cool."

"Can I come over today and try it out with you?" She bites down on her lip, not knowing how to explain to her friend that _a demon is staying at her house and currently has a thing against art, so she can't even use her tablet._ Not something that common to other high school students. "Not today...but soon, okay?" She promises, leaning her head on Zayn's shoulder. He shrugs and wraps his arm around her, not thinking much of the answer. "Sure. Whatever makes you comfortable."

 _Dammit Talia. If only you sensed what I did._ Bendy growls, not liking the idea that the boy might come into the house. The bus lurches to a stop, sending the ink tumbling down the bus. Agitated, the ink slides down the stairs and towards the school, Talia and Zayn not too far behind. Currently, they were talking about something relating to school, so Bendy focused his efforts on feeling for any other demons around. None...except-

"ACHOO!" Talia jumps at Zayn's sneeze, then breaks down into giggles. "Oh, Zayn...you and your bacillus." He glares half-heartedly at Talia and opens the door for her. "Shut up. It's not my fault my body loves trying to kill me." She shakes her head and steps in, only to crumple to the ground in pain. Zayn's eyes widen and he crouches down next to her. "Talia? What's wrong?!" Worried, Bendy pops out of the ink and crouches next to Talia. "Talia, darling, can you hear me?"

"Who are you?" Zayn hisses, not liking the sudden appearance of the male. Bendy doesn't respond and looks up at the forming crowd. "Get the nurse! Don't just stand there!" He barks out, sending multiple students scrambling away. He pulls Talia into his arms and cradles her. "Go to class. I can handle this."

"I'm not leaving her alone with you! I don't even know you."

"I am her... _boyfriend."_ Bendy lies. This doesn't fool Zayn who raises his eyebrow. "That's interesting. Because _I'm_ Talia's boyfriend. She doesn't seem to be one to cheat or lie, so either you're lying or you've been led on." Bendy tenses and goes quiet. _Shit, she actually is dating? Why didn't she tell me?_

"Out of the way boys!" The nurse calls out, pushing the boys away from Talia and scooping her into her arms. "Go back to class and come visit her after school or something," she demands. "No buts!" Seeing that their opposition would be met with a strong 'no,' they throw dirty glares at each other and walk to their first periods.

After school, it was a race to see who would get to the nurse's office first. Ziba, Zayn or Bendy? The trio all tied to arrive at the office and stumble in, cursing each other out.

"Guys?" Talia calls out from the bed, raising an eyebrow at the group. Bendy shoves past both of them and stumbles over to her, concern washed over her face. "Talia, are you alright?"

"W-What are you doing here? I thought I told you-"

"Oh shut up! You didn't _order_ me to. I'm just doing my job."

"Oi, Talia!" Zayn stomps over to his girlfriend, annoyed. Suddenly, the fact that he was sick didn't seem to apply to him. "What's this guy mean when he says he's your _boyfriend?"_ He demands, glaring at the girl. Her face darkening, she glares at Bendy. "You told him _what?!"_

 _"_ I ship it," Ziba comments, earning heated glares from the other three teens. "What? They make a cute couple."

"I definitely do not appreciate this guy's presence here." Talia crosses her arms, mumbling under her breath. "You're not the only one." Looking up, she clears her throat. "Brendon, meet Zayn, my _real_ boyfriend. Zayn, meet Brendon. He's a penpal of mine that I suppose took over your role for the past month." Rolling his eyes, Zayn approaches Bendy. "Very well...thanks for taking care of her, Brendon."

"Better job than you clearly." Ziba gasps and Talia narrows her eyes at Bendy. Zayn raises an eyebrow, unamused. "My health is not my fault. Get over it." Without the girls knowing, Zayn's eyes flash red, agitating the ink demon more than he already was. _I knew it._

"Gah!" Talia gasps out, clutching her left arm. The black veins become more prominent and her mark burns.

"Talia?" Zayn and Bendy both ask in concern. Ziba was already leaning over the bed, reaching for her arm. "Talia, your veins...why are they black?" Bendy's eyes widen and he grabs Ziba's arm to stop her from inspecting more. "Don't touch!"

"What? Why not?"

"It could be dangerous. We don't know why it's black yet," Zayn supports, walking up to Ziba and pulling her back. "For all we know..." Zayn makes eye contact with the other demon in the room.

" _Her veins integrity could be corrupted._ "

* * *

Sorry about the weird text. You might have to highlight to read it!


	7. Boundaries

Before you comment or point out, IM AWARE THEY MAKE A LOT OF COMMOTION IN A NURSE'S OFFICE. WHEN IT SEEMS PEOPLE SHOULD GATHER OR MAKE NOISE AND THEY DONT, ASSUME BENDY/ANY DEMON HAS SET UP A SOUND BARRIER

* * *

"Okay, can someone explain to me what is going on? What the _fuck_ do you mean 'corrupted'? You're acting as if you two are demons!" Ziba demands, glaring at her three friends. When she doesn't get a response, her face pales. "You have got to be shitting me. You're all demons?!" Talia quickly shakes her head, pointing to Bendy.

"He's the ink demon! That's Bendy!" To prove her point, Bendy's tail slithers out and his horns jut out. He gives a sheepish grin and waves at Ziba. Zayn huffs and crosses his arms. "Stupid demon. I can't believe this." He hisses. Bendy growls back at him.

"You're a demon too!" He insists, surprising the two girls. "Zayn, you're what?!"

"Unbelievable, there's no way!" Ziba counters, pointing a finger at Zayn. The boy sighs and rolls his shoulders. _Looks like I have to come clean. How annoying. Now she'll never agree to my proposal._ He tilts his head and his eyes fade to a deep maroon. "Sorry girls...he's right." He confesses, and his own tail and horns come out, except that Zayn's horns curl like a ram. Ziba almost faints right there and then while Talia's jaw drops.

"Z-Zayn? You're a demon too?!" She forces out.

"Sorry, love. I was going to tell you while we were drawing today," he explains, running his hand through his hair. "Clearly, that's not happening."

"And it's never happening!" Bendy hisses. Zayn raises an eyebrow and looks back at the demon. "She's _my_ girlfriend. Don't I have the right to spend time with her and explore her interests with her?"

"No, because that affects _me."_

 _"_ Who gives a damn about _you?_ "

"Talia...that marking..." Ziba comments, approaching her friend. Both males tense as they watch the unmarked mortal approach Talia. She pulls down the scarf and gasps. "That mark...that isn't a hickey. That's a-"

"Demon mark...YOU MARKED HER?" Zayn roars, slamming Bendy's body against a wall. "How dare you?!"

"Excuse you, she played _my_ game!" Zayn furrows his eyebrows and looks at Ziba, who squeaks and tries to hide from his gaze. "You gave her the game? Why?! You just doomed her! You trust her in the hands of this freak?!"

"You're one to talk, Zayn." Ziba coldly counters, clenching her fists. "This is _not_ my fault. Not entirely. I simply tried to get Talia into a game I liked. I didn't realize that was a sin! Sure, I shouldn't've of hacked it, but I didn't want her to be scarred from playing the game! How was I supposed to know she would summon a demon. If anything, ask why Talia didn't say 'no!'"

"She couldn't," Bendy points out, pushing Zayn away. "She summoned me and my presence would have marked her. If she rejected me, she would become easy prey for other demons for not being contracted. She had no choice but to let me do that." Ziba looks at her friend to confirm, and the solemn nod does that. She starts tearing up and looks at her feet.

"This really is all my fault...I didn't-"

"Shut up, Ziba. You didn't know." Talia assures, forcing a smile. "To be fair, life has been more fun with him here." Bendy smiles tiredly and scratches his cheek. Crossing his arms, Zayn remains unamused. "Fine, fine. Bendy has made you happy." Everyone looks to him. "The problem is that he's overstepped many boundaries by forming a contract with her." Talia raises an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, I thought that as long as I hadn't been marked by another demon, he was okay to do that?"

"Correct. Except, he didn't do that. You have technically been marked before. By _me._ " They all gasp at his statement and suddenly Talia starts looking around her body for a mark. "Where?!"

"It's not physical, but more subconsciously. See, I never approached you as I am right now-in my demon form. So, when I marked you, it would be undetectable. Unlike Bendy, who approached you in his true demon form, leading to you being marked." Talia goes quiet and thinks about it and then acknowledged her past behaviors.

* * *

 _"Zayn, wait! Can you walk me home?" Talia runs up to the teen, who raises his eyebrows in surprise. He had barely spoken to her for a week and she already wanted to walk home with her?_ Guess my marking is working stronger than I thought.

 _"Sure thing, Talia. I don't mind," Zayn replies, and resumes walking down the sidewalk. Talia quickly catches up and matches his speed, giggling to herself._

 _"I usually don't walk with the first stranger I meet at high school home. It took 3 months before I even walked home with Ziba. Yet, I'm just drawn to you. I guess you feel safe!" She lets out an excited laugh and Zayn chuckles in response._

 _"I consider myself very honored then. Or, perhaps, are you flirting with me?" Bingo. Talia's face darkens to a shade of maroon and she waves her hands at him dismissively._

 _"Me? Flirt? I-I can't flirt! I don't d-do well with romance. P-Plus, it'd be weird for me to hit on the new guy so soon, eh? That's Veronica's thing...w-wait, I-I don't mean I'm going to flirt!" Zayn bursts into laughter as he watches the girl try to explain herself and excuse her bashfulness. It truly was very uncharacteristic of her, and Zayn enjoyed having that power over her. So much, in fact, that he decided to speed up his plan._

 _When they arrived at Talia's house, right when he was about to let her enter, he grabbed her hand. "Hey, Talia?" She looked back in curiosity._

 _"Yes, Zayn?" He flashes her a flirtatious smile._

 _"Go on a date with me?"_

* * *

"So...this entire relationship is based on you getting my soul?" She whispers out, her voice cracking. Zayn frowns and stays quiet. _Sure, at first, but now..._

"Get out. Both of you." Ziba suddenly demands, glaring at the two demons. Both give her incredulous looks and try reasoning with her to let them stay. She wasn't having any of it. "Get out now! You both have caused too much shit!" Seeing the angry look on her face and the trembling body of Talia, they both comply. Bendy throws one pitying look back at Talia before closing the door behind the two demons. Ziba sighs and walks over to Talia, sitting on the bed and wrapping her arms around her friend. "Oh, Talia...I'm so sorry."

"Demons suck. I wish I never took that game from you."

"Me too."

Meanwhile, the boys were engaging in a heated glaring contest. Thanks to the illusion, anyone passing by would only see that. But look hard enough, and you'd see the demonic features becoming more prominent, ink and fire swirling around the two bodies. Ink was starting to cover Bendy's face and Zayn's horns were aflame, showing just how violent the demons were becoming.

"This is all _your_ fault," Zayn hisses, clenching his fists. "If you hadn't meddled, we wouldn't be here!"

"If anything, _you're_ to blame! If you had marked her properly, I'd be able to sense that she was yours and I wouldn't be here! But nooo, you just had to play with your food, huh?"

"You do the same!"

"But not to the extent that you've done to her! She trusted you, and since she didn't know of your intentions, she's hurt more! A least I knew what I wanted and told her what I wanted. I want nothing-"

"Shut up! I saw what you did to her," Zayn snarls, wrapping his hand around Bendy's throat. "Don't lie to me. You made her give into temptations that she was not supposed to give into, especially for a relationship between a demon and their contractor that had _no_ intentions of involving romance."

"I did what I had to so I could _protect my mistress._ I did more than you ever could dream of being able to do. _I_ was here while you went soul hunting! I WAS DOING MY G͇̗͗ͦͦ̾O̩̬͔̿ͪ͒̂ͦ͊̓D͎͕̞̩̩͚̃͑ ̦̫̽̎͒ͤ͟D̳͚ͭͯA̛̟͍̻̋̽͐ͫṂ̖͛ͩ̽ͥ̐N̉͆̓͘ ̛̳̝͎̠́͒ͥ̓̿̚J͉͎͍͉̣̺̍̇̿O͖̤̤ͩ͑̀ͣͤ͗ͨB̸̹̜͔͙̘̭͕ ̨̲̄͆̃A͋͘S̲̥͙̣͎̰̀ ̽̍̍̂͏͇̳̮̻̗͓H̺͍̦̳̣̆͗ͣ̅̒ͧ̿́E̢̩̭ͭͦ́͐͂ͤR̙̣̰͙̣̥͔ ̡̬͈̖͉̞͎̄̉̔ͦ͊̇͌ͅD͓̠͎̜͕͐̆́E̵̲̲ͫ̿͐̽M͍͋ͭ̂ͩ̆͌̚Ô҉̟̭̳̗̻͈̰N̠͚͍̆͌ͮ̌̇͋ ̘̰̥̘̫ͬA̺̪̼̰͈̼̗͒̍͞N̫͔ͪ͗D̗̘̞͎ͧ͠ ̗ͣ̄̈͊̀̅̅I͛̓͌̇͟ ̬̋ͦ̎S̖̬̤͇̗̥͖̍̋ͤ̉̄̽W̑͒ͩͮ̽ͬ̿E̘̘̗̙̝͓̒ͣͬ͋ͮ͐ͥA̺̫̩̫ͪ̏Rͧͤ͝ ̡̤̖͖̰̟̣̖ͬT̨̙̖͊ͦͨ̉ͫͬ̊ͅO͚͊ͪͫͧ̓ ͤ̅̈́̒̄Y̵͉̞͊O̮ͯU̴̺̼̟̮͌̅̆̍̇ͩ ͎̥̏ͭȈ̹̮ͧͭ͆ͭ̒̎F̃̇͂҉͖͇̰̻ ̗̬̱̀̽͝Y͐̎̉̋͢O̷͚̻̮̯̐̂̀͊Ụ̖͕̙̮͆͛ ̰̖̰̺̩̟͂͂̒T̳͍̬̘̟̞̙̊ͫ̈ͥ̈Ȑ̬̻̳̐Y̝̹͉ͤ͊́̀ͩ̽͟ ̜̭͙̬̪̹͖̈́ͥ͋ͮ̆͌ͮĀ͙̞͙̾̈́̓N̮̰̳͈͔̔ͭͥD̝̻̬̪͓̿̌̾͋̽̀ ͈̞̟͖̼̯͇̀D͖̈́ͧͦ͛͌̔̚̕Í̻͈̻̲̙͎̒ͯ̐̇͢S͖̥̤͍̬̬̅ͬ̈ͪ̅͑̔͘C̤̥̝̰̈̒ͩ̅ͮṞ̀E̴̜̫͈͎̝̖͎ͣD̜̞͔̊Ĭ͒̐̿̍̇̐Ţ̞ͣ͆ͅ ̡̘̠͔͕͓̽̑̏̾M͐̃ͨ҉͙̰̹͇̙E͙̗͌ͣͩͮ̀͆,̫̖̻̝̻̩̌̈́ͣ͟ ̙̻̙͂͆ͩ͜ _I̫̱͗ͤ̈ ̯̣̠̳̈̄̊͐̉̒́WI̱̺̖̝ͮ͊L̲͎͍̪̤̠͕ͥ̐̎L͢ ̭̫̪͖̯̠̫̒̍̒K̸͔ͩ͑̉̀̊Ị̬̖͔͇̼͛̃L̬̕L͗ͥ̽͌̚͠ ̩̖̥͔̙̻̄̌ͧ̈̍ͧͩY̯̦͈̪̞̣͇ͯ̓̾ͫÒ̙͇̭͑̆ͥ̚͠U̪̺̳̘͓̞̻ͪ̒̌̾ͧ̎͡ ._ " For once, the fire demon was intimidated by another demon. Few have managed to make him question his contracts and decisions, and Bendy could be added to the list. Something about how much raw emotion Bendy was pouring into his rage. Taking a step back, Zayn nods his head.

 _"Y̰͉̻̼ͮ̄̄O͓̪͔̫̪̳̬͘U̶̪̺̾͛͑ ̺̳ͪ͘W̖̩̘̝̟̔Iͣͨͪ͊ͦ̄̊L̖̻̼̮͍̔̏͐͊L̰̜̥̝̜̇̎̄ͮ͌ ̗͚̹̰̦̉̓͐̒ͣ͜N̻͊̑̄̃O̝̥̟͈ͨ̔ͤͩ̌̈́̔͡ͅT̢͎̙ ̧̥̭̲͍̭̗ͧͬ̏̃͂̍S͖̉͋T҉͍͇͕ͅÊ̛̲̲̹̟̓̅P̵̝͆̐̎̎͂͆ ̜͇̯͛̿͐͒O̤̠̣͇ͩV̜̖͔͇͑́͐̄ͯ͜E̝̙̦̖͂͌̚͜Rͧ͗ͦ͞ ͔͎̣̭͈̦̆ͮ̍́M͒ͬͨ̔ͨŶ̭͚̪͐͌̍͋͋ ̛̜͔͇͇̹̜ͬͦ̋̿ͩͬͤB̪͙̘̰̩̠̒̎Ò̙̪͇̟̾̄ͨ̈Ú̺ͧ̾͌̉̀̃Ṇ̴͕̝͈̲͖̤͗Ḍ̺̱̘̻ͯ̅̿͂͑Å̶͎̦͓̠̯̼͆ͮ̓̓̽ͣṞ̪ͬ͛̇̿̋͘I̫̜ͩͮ̃ͦE̬͌͑͛͢S̍ͦ͜,̯̝̹͖͙̫̯̐͐ ̬̜͆̐ͬ͌ͤ͗N̼̪̆̓̃O̻̺̪͚ ͔̹̤͆͑ͫ̃M̬̼͕̞A͇̱̍T̪̟̫̙ͨ̇̏̊T̫̤̫͍̤ͣͦ͒Ẻ͆́̓ͧ̏̽R͛͆ͫ̽̈́͒͋͏̬͈͍ ̂̈́̋̿̃͆͏W̰͉̦̾͛Ḣ͎͔͐͡A̶͎͔̬̻͙̔̄̊̽̌̚Tͯ̒ͧͩ ̪̈ͨ͆ͩ͜Y̤͉͓͌ͫ͐͆ͩ̋͂O͇͕͖͖ͧ͑̀̏̑̾͘U̠̰̩͕̭̦̰͂̓ͮ̅ͮ̌ͫ͟ ͚̙̺̻̮͕̍͌̽̿̓̌D͔͔͕͔ͪ͐̏ͮ̔͗O̭̙̝̠̬̩̮͗̌͗̐.̻͈͟"_

* * *

-faceplants into the ground- Who's fault is it? Talia's, Zayn's, Bendy's or Ziba's?


	8. Zayn (I)

A little backstory for this couple. There will be multiple chapters like this to explain the characters.

* * *

 _"Zayn, wait! Can you walk me home?" Talia runs up to the teen, who raises his eyebrows in surprise. He had barely spoken to her for a week and she already wanted to walk home with her?_ Guess my marking is working stronger than I thought.

 _"Sure thing, Talia. I don't mind," Zayn replies, and resumes walking down the sidewalk. Talia quickly catches up and matches his speed, giggling to herself._

 _"I usually don't walk with the first stranger I meet at high school home. It took 3 months before I even walked home with Ziba. Yet, I'm just drawn to you. I guess you feel safe!" She lets out an excited laugh and Zayn chuckles in response._

 _"I consider myself very honored then. Or, perhaps, are you flirting with me?" Bingo. Talia's face darkens to a shade of maroon and she waves her hands at him dismissively._

 _"Me? Flirt? I-I can't flirt! I don't d-do well with romance. P-Plus, it'd be weird for me to hit on the new guy so soon, eh? That's Veronica's thing...w-wait, I-I don't mean I'm going to flirt!" Zayn bursts into laughter as he watches the girl try to explain herself and excuse her bashfulness. It truly was very uncharacteristic of her, and Zayn enjoyed having that power over her. So much, in fact, that he decided to speed up his plan._

 _When they arrived at Talia's house, right when he was about to let her enter, he grabbed her hand. "Hey, Talia?" She looked back in curiosity._

 _"Yes, Zayn?" He flashes her a flirtatious smile._

 _"Go on a date with me?" Talia's eyes widen in a surprise and she goes quiet. Zayn steps closer, his eyes boring into her own. "Well?"_

 _"With me..? Really? You barely know me." Zayn chuckles and gently caresses her hand with his thumb. "Isn't that how many couples started? I don't mind getting to know you on a date." His silver tongue let words fall from his lips, and when Talia actually considered the date, he knew he won._

 _"Alright, fine. I'll go on a date with you," she caves, nodding her head._

 _"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6!"_

 _And so they went on the date. And another one. And..another one. Talia just couldn't say no. Before anyone knew it, Talia and Zayn were dating. They soon grew more open about their relationship and everyone soon caught on to their affectionate gestures. Talia got the occasional heat from fangirls(that's always the case) but they both got over it really quickly. Slowly, bit by bit, Talia got more entangled in Zayn's web._

 _"Talia..you're so unique," he'd whisper into her ears when they were alone._

 _"Talia...why has God blessed me with an angel?" He'd asked when watching her draw during break time._

 _"Talia, I wish you'd only focus on me," he'd whine when she would be focusing solely on her homework._

 _She wouldn't admit, but sh enjoyed Zayn's clingy nature. It let her feel wanted and it was an amazing feeling. So imagine her distraught when he told her he was leaving._

 _"But...why?" She asked, watching him pack his stuff in his room. Zayn flashes her an apologetic smile and zips up his suitcase. "It's not for long, okay? I'll be back before you know it."_

 _"Can't you stay? M-my mom won't mind..and my b-brother doesn't dislike you!" Zayn approaches Talia, frowning deeply. "I have to support my family, Talia. I can't just leave them." The girl bites down on her lip and looks away. He was right- she couldn't be so selfish. "Talia look at me." She turns to look at him and her eyes widen in surprise when she feels his lips pressed against hers. She slowly kisses back and wraps her arms around his neck, melting into the kiss. For a moment, it was just them. Nothing else- no trip, no school, nothing._

 _Zayn pulled away, licking his lips appreciatively. "Cherry...my favorite. Oh, Talia, I will miss you," he coos, brushing some hair from her face. He watched Talia, her breathing regulating. He memorized each detail of her face. A face he wouldn't be seeing for a couple months. Her high cheekbones, her flittering gaze, her arched eyebrows...she was perfect._

 ** _But he couldn't have her._**

 _"You need to go now," Zayn insists. Talia nods, fumbling with her hands. "I-I'll see you off at the airport tomorrow, okay?" The boy smiles and nods, waving as Talia exits his room._

 _ **Not now at least. But soon.**_

* * *

Does this change your opinion about Zayn? Or do you remain the same?


	9. Apologies

Sorry for such a long wait!

* * *

Talia's mother came to pick her up, Ziba quick to follow. They decided to have a girl's night, and Bendy was more than willing to respect that. _I've stressed her out more than I'd like._ Watching them leave, he turns to Zayn and gives him a harsh glare. "You're no longer in the picture. You're officially overstepping my territory." He hisses, then walks off, not letting the other demon get a word in. Zayn rolled his eyes and walked off in the opposite direction. Both boys realized they had fucked up, so now it was time to atone for their actions.

When the girls arrived home, Talia's mother drove off to get food for the sleepover. The two went to Talia's room and settled down. Talia flung herself onto her bed, letting out a satisfied groan when the cushion of the bed hit her body. Ziba sat on the ground, smiling a bit at her friend's antics.

"I'm so sorry i dragged you into this," Talia suddenly said after a moment of silence. Ziba giggles and waves her friend off. "You didn't know Zayn was a demon and you were trying to keep me safe by not telling me Brendon's...no, _Bendy's_ true nature." Realizing something, Talia nearly freaked out. She sat up and looked at Ziba, scaring her friend. _Zayn appeared in his true demon form to Ziba. Shit shit shit!_ Talia bit on her thumb and watches her friend.

"What's wrong, Talia?" Ignorance is never bliss, so Talia explained to Ziba what might be happening. At that moment, both girls knew they had royally fucked up.

Bendy was walking around a mall, humming to himself. He had to find a way to apologize. It'd do no good for him to be away from his mistress especially when she was in emotional distress. How could he apologize and atone for his mistakes? He passed by an art store and inwardly cringed.

* * *

 _"Man, I wish that I had those markers," Talia whines, pressing her face against the display window. Bendy groaned and looked over, but managed a small smile at Talia's fascination with the markers._

 _"What makes them so good?"_

 _"They're alcohol based so they don't cross over and they make shading so much fun!" Bendy chuckles and pats her head, then leads her away from the window. She still gushes on and on about the markers. " **If someone bought me those, I'd love them forever!"**_

* * *

Bendy takes a deep breath and steps into the store. He makes a b-line for the markers and nearly vomits when he smells all the art supplies. As he stared down the sets, he debated stealing all of them. But, he knew it would mean more to himself and, more importantly, Talia, if he bought it. So he grabbed the 72 marker set and purchased it, stumbling out of the art store with the set in a bag. He wanted to go home but he needed to get one more thing.

Zayn, on the other hand, was at his apartment, making a gift basket of candies and flowers for Talia, hoping to have another chance. He wouldn't admit it, but he did, in fact, grow to love Talia. He couldn't help his demonic tendencies. And yes, the relationship was based on her soul but she made him happy. He was in love with her. And he'd be _damned_ if that stupid ink demon takes her away from him.

 _Talia was too important to them._

It was late into the night when Zayn arrived at Talia's house. She opened the door and jumped in surprise at the sight of him. Seeing the gift, she felt the familiar flutter of her heart. _As if nothing changed._ "I wanted to say sorry. I reacted poorly to this situation and I feel guilty about lying about myself to you." He sets down the gift basket and brushes some hair from her face. Ziba was watching from the distance, a little suspicious. "I still love you." Talia looks away and bites down on her lip. _What do I do?_

Bendy was watching from the shadows, a frown tight on his lips. He was bitter, but decided to wait tomorrow. And wait he did. Ziba and Talia jumped off the bus at the stop at their school and headed for the entrance. Zayn was waiting for them and the trio awkwardly grouped together and made their way to class. Halfway there, Talia stops in surprise when he sees Bendy carrying a bag and a bouquet of Impala Lilies. She cups her face in surprise, her cheeks darkening. "Bendy?" She whispers to herself. Zayn narrows his eyes in annoyance, not liking the fact that the demon might have one-upped him. ZIba, in her joy, started recording the ordeal. Bendy approaches the trio, although his focus was on Talia.

"Talia, I'm so sorry. I wish I could fix everything and give you back a normal life, but I can't. I know I can't completely atone for everything I've done, but.." He hands her the bouquet and takes out the marker set from the bag. Spectators and the trio gape in surprise and tears form in Talia's eyes. "You..you remembered?" She softly asks. She approaches him and grabs the set, eyebrows furrowed in worry. "I thought..?"

"For you? I don't mind," He smiles weakly at her. She sniffles and drops everything to hug him tightly. "Thank you..." Bendy smiles and runs fingers through her hair, turning to look at Zayn, whose gaze was cold and hateful. Bendy grins at him, eyes darkening.

 _I told you. Boundaries aren't to be crossed with me._

* * *

I don't know where I was going with this at first but here.


	10. Yo

To clear up confusion. If you see text like this:

H̶̷ͮ̃ͯ͊̃ͦͭ̉̈́̒ͭ̋̓̓̍҉̳̖̠̟̗̘̤͈͖̼e̙̣̦̰͔̜̬̞̬͙̓̐̿͗ͤ̒ͭͮ̚͢͡l̞͔͓̯̪̭͙̭͓̮̦͇̖̱̞̐ͤͦ͂͊̽͗͆͆ͦ̌͗̽́͝͞l̎ͣͫ̽҉̨͏̶̙͔͎̝̱̩̯͓͉͝ͅọ̡̢͉͍̤̗̝̰̘̟̳̜̥͕͈̰̠̳ͨ̓͊̒̌͋͗̿̋͊͊̽̐͂͢͞͡ ̧͎̟̘̯͙̠̥̣̗̥̯͇͔͓̱͙̙ͪ͐̾͊ͣ̊̈̂ͮ̿ͤ̏͜͝͝d͍̪͕̝͙͍̮̤͕̳̮̰͈̹̬̾͛ͪ͐̾̔̂̄̄̅́uͭ̔́̉̒̚҉̠̞͎̤̦̩̬̜̫̤̠̖̩m̶̵͈̰͖̻̜͉̻̺̑̊͑ͪ͌̊́̂͛ͤͫ̋͊̚̚͟ͅm̨̟̪̹̻̺͓͇͖̞͎̟͖̟̥ͬ̓͑̒̄ͨ̓̐͌̍ͪ̂͛ͥ͗͌͗̌͘i̷̯͖͎͚̝͇̥͎͑ͥͯ͐͛͝͠ͅe̡̩̖̠̜̼̬̠̤͙̪̓ͣ̂̓̌ͤ͑͠ͅs̷̭͇̬̙̹̠͙͕̅ͦ͑ͧͥ̔̀̊ͣ̇̊̀͢͞

That's intentional. It's meant to give it a demonic feel. If you have a problem reading, highlight the text.


	11. Zayn (II)

_""Zayn, Zayn!" Talia calls out, getting the demon's attention. He turns to face her in the hallways and grins, raising an eyebrow. "No rush, you know. The bus waits a while before it leaves. Talia shakes her head and flashes him a smile. "Shut up! I just really wanted to make sure I caught you." She insists, slowing down to match Zayn's slow stride._

 _"Aw, I didn't realize how much you adored me!" He teases, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She pulls herself into his hold more and mumbles under her breath. "Whatever." They managed to pull themselves onto the bus in time and watch the trees blur. Leaning into his chest, Talia whispers to herself._

 _"Zayn?" He looks down at her and raises an eyebrow. "Wanna come over and do some art?" He grins and nods._

 _"Anytime." He was looking for a reason to go to her house and get some alone time. This contract needed to be finalized soon_ _ **before another demon misunderstood and ruined it**_ _. This would be perfect. When the bus stopped at a stop near Talia's house, they hopped out and headed for her home. Stepping in, they greet Talia_ 's _mom(who was preparing for work) and slip into her room. She closes the door and starts shuffling around to find her supplies. Zayn can't help but watch her, licking his lips in appreciation of her body. She was still in her tank and tights from practice and boy did she look good in them. Maybe he could get the contract to include some..._ other _factors._

 _"Found them!" Talia calls out, pushing in a box of paints and brushes. Rolling out papers, Zayn smiles and gets to work on doodling to set the mood. He will admit- this constant stability and tranquility of art that Talia introduced to him was nice. It helped him clear his mind and let him truly appreciate her. He stops momentarily as his thoughts slip into more appreciative things about Talia. 'Now is the time. Before this gets worse.'_

 _"Hey, Talia-"_

 _"Zayn, look!" The girl shoves a pretty detailed sketch of the demon in his face. He takes it from her and observes it, a smile growing on his lips._

 _"Your skills never fail to amaze me, love." She giggles and looks over to his paper, only to frown when he saw the stupid doodles he did. She whines and pokes his nose. "You can draw better than that, c'mon!" Zayn sighs and nods, deciding to put more effort into the doodles._

 _"Alright." 'Maybe next time,' he decides._


	12. Clarifications

Bendy and Talia walked ahead of the other two, fingers laced together as they talked animatedly. The air around them was so much lighter than it was a couple days ago. Behind them, an amused Ziba and annoyed Zayn watched. Ziba clasps her hands together and coos.

"They're so cute! I'm so glad that they've made amends." Zayn scoffs but says nothing, crossing his arms. He was frustrated that one, the demon had one-upped him, and two, that Talia seemed more obsessed with him than before. He didn't like it, but Bendy was right- he had no reason to get in the way. Bendy was officially her demon and she was his mistress. Speaking of contracts...

Zayn looks down at the girl again, frowning in thought. He appeared in front of her in his true form and she was technically marked by him. He had to make his contract now before he stirred more trouble. He gently pulls Ziba close to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. She doesn't seem to notice, as her attention was now directed at a text message she had just received.

Talia looks back at him and puffs her cheeks a bit. She knows why Zayn is doing it but it kind of still hurts, you know? Sensing her slight annoyance, Bendy pulls her closer and rubs his thumb over her hand. She turns to look at him and she perks up again. "Thanks again, for the gifts." Bendy gives a sheepish grin and nods. The fall into a comfortable silence as they enter their first period and spread out to get to their desks.

Throughout the morning, the four seemed to be at peace, talking and joking. Heck, even Zayn and Bendy seemed to be able to actually tolerate the other's presence. It was good...up until the lunch break happened. The four were at their table, eating in peace when one of their classmates approached them. She was giggling and seemed shy about asking. When urged she decided to ask.

"So, Talia, are you and Brendon dating now?" Bendy and Zayn spit out their drink in surprise, Talia starts choking on the piece of salad she was eating and Ziba breaks down into a fit of giggles. She wasn't surprised by the question and she was heavily amused by the answer. She waves the classmate off, promising an answer later, and proceeds to calm down her friends. Funny things aside, this did raise questions. What would happen to them due to these contracts? Were Zayn and Talia officially broken up? Would Zayn have to make a contract with Ziba in order to protect her?

The lunch bell rang, cutting off all thoughts of the situation. The four throw away their trash and rush to get to class on time. Bendy and Talia go home, needing to watch Ty, leaving Ziba and Zayn to stay after school to study for an upcoming test. It was tense, and both could tell the other had something to say. Having enough, Ziba slams her book closed, surprising the demon.

"Look, I'm not Talia, I get it. You probably wanted to date, fuck and be in a contract with your girlfriend, but now you can't. And now you've approached me in your actual demon form so now you _have_ to make a contract before I get hurt and Talia _and_ Bendy jump on your sorry ass," she blurts out. Zayn looks away from her, because she was right. That's exactly how he'd been feeling. He sighs and gets up, closing his books. "Follow me." He commands, walking towards the door leading out to the courtyard. Ziba scrambles to follow him, trying to arrange her stuff in her arms before she dropped them.

The sun was setting, the sky turning shades of yellow, pink and purple, and the wind was blowing, adding to the mood. Ziba grins and stretches. "It feels wonderful out here!" She cheers, looking up at the demon. "Doesn't it?" He shrugs, not really caring for the weather at the moment. "I suppose." He locks eyes with her and smiles. "You humans tend to appreciate everything, hm? No matter who small it is." Ziba sticks her tongue out, letting the conversation stop for a bit.

Zayn pulls Ziba to a tree on a small hill, getting her attention. "Is this where you wanted to take us?" She asks. He nods, looking up to watch some leaves fall from the tree. He catches one and crunches it up, blowing them away as rose petals. Ziba claps her hands, thoroughly impressed. "Why can't you demons do more cool and fun stuff like that?"

"We're demons, not angels. We're expected to be cold and brooding and constantly trying to thwart any angel's plans." Ziba crosses her arms and approaches him. "Well, I think giving you my soul for something I'd really want is pretty nice. Could be nice." The contract. Ugh, how he loathed that word more and more. "Speaking of which...what are you going to do?"

"What are you talking about?" Ziba sighs in frustration. "I get it-you still have feelings for Talia and never in your life would you ever think that you wouldn't get her soul, but you can't have her soul now. So please...just mark me or whatever you have to do. I may not be Talia but I'm sure you don't want to deal with my shit as an unclaimed, marked human." Zayn slowly slipped into his demon form, frowning. She was right but he felt like he betrayed Talia. But she did it first...whatever. What could he do? He gets closer to Ziba and pulled her body close to his. He lets his demonic nature take control, his lips curling up into a smirk.

"What does the lady desire the most?"

"I desire love I could never get," Ziba whispers, feeling her own knees buckle under his stare. He hums, tracing her cheek with his thumb. "Go on?"

"I desire to be satisfied fully. Then, and only then, when I admit that I've been satisfied will you take my soul," Zayn grins and bites down on her shoulder, getting a surprised yelp from Ziba. She gasps and grunts as she feels him tug at her skin and bite around the area to form his mark. He slides his tongue across the marks slowly, licking up any of the blood that may have leaked out. Ziba grips his shirt, panting. Deciding to work on his promise, he trails his tongue back to her lips and captures them with his, digging his nails into her waist.

Ziba was shaking, and a smile was decorating her face. She couldn't help but feel smug, glad that she finally get treated like Talia did. She pulls away and leans her head back as Zayn kisses down to trace his tongue around her mark. She was in bliss, and oh was she glad she would be dancing with the devil.

* * *

A longer chapter to make up for my recently shorter chapters.


End file.
